I'm watching you!
by Cupiditatis
Summary: Complete! The epilogue is here! What would you do if you had a stalker? Angelina is about to find out what it means to have such an obsessed fan. And as though this wouldn’t be enough is the man who shall protect her nobody else but Marcus Flint!
1. Definition

Okay, so now the time has come for me to go and try myself at an Angelina/Marcus Story. And I hope it will turn out well, since an Angelina/Adrian Pucey Story is already in planning (I have the content of about two or three chapters already planned **_TriGemini_** I hope you read this!).

So, I wish you much fun with this first try of me and maybe you find the time to leave a little note?

I have to admit, I'm not sure about the secondary genre. It isn't really Action/Adventure, since there isn't that much action. It isn't really drama because I don't think it will be more dramatic than any other story I'v ever written. it isn't really Angst despite probably a few moments of Angelina's thoughts. But i had to choose one because it is not a 'pure' lovestory.

Ah, yes, almost forgot:

**_Disclaimer_**: The idea to this story belongs to me. Some characters like Radames; John, the owner of the Puddlemere Inn, five players of the Puddlemere United and of course the stalker belong to me as well. I also own the Puddlemere Inn (so to say) and the Flashchaser001 and for the rest… well, everything else which you seem to know, like Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint (to just name a few) belong to J. K. Rowling (if not otherwise stated).

_

* * *

Almost every person is a fan of something. Whether it be a football club, a music group, a film star or even a comic character. Some fans, however, go to far. In the time to come I want to tell you the story of such a case. _

_But first, some short definitions of two terms…_

_If one were to look up the word 'fan' in a good dictionary one would – with a bit of luck – find the following interpretation:_

**FAN  
**The term **_fan_** refers to someone who has an intense, occasionally overwhelming liking of a person, group of persons, work of art, idea, or trend. The word emerged as an Americanism around 1889, a shortened version of the word **_fanatic_** in reference to an enthusiastic follower of a baseball team. (_Fanatic_ itself, introduced into English around 1525, means "insane person". It comes from the Modern Latin _fanaticus_, meaning "insanely but divinely inspired". The word originally pertained to a temple or sacred place (Latin _fanum_, poetic English _fane_). The modern sense of "extremely zealous" dates from around 1647; the use of _fanatic_ as a noun dates from 1650.

Although modern "fans" sometimes display irrational or uncritical admiration, most resent any association with the more extreme term _fanatic_.

Obsessive nerdy fans may classify as _anoraks_ in British English. Another slang term that has come into use in recent years is _fanboy_.

Fans who are willing to use violence are often referred to as _Hooligans_ who misuse sport events as platform.

In a few cases, individual fans may become so obsessed with the (presumably human) objects of their infatuation that they become _stalkers_.

And if one then were to look further in one's good dictionary and searched for the word 'stalking' one would probably find this:

STALKING

The word **_stalking_** is taken from the English hunting language. In another meaning it means _following_ or _observing_ a person _persistently_ and _surreptitiously_, sometimes done out of _obsession_ or _derangement_. Stalking may involve the intent to _acquire private information_ or _objects_. Common victims of stalking include _celebrities_, ex-husbands/wives and ex-boy/girlfriends, and teachers. Victims are more often women than m en, culprits more often men than women. In more extreme cases, stalking leads to threats or violence.

Examples are a fan stalking a celebrity, somebody stalking an ex-lover whom they want back and other cases of non-reciprocal love.

Sometimes it doesn't stop with verbal threats, but the stalker actually uses _violence_ against his victim, the relatives, the pets or the victim's possessions. Even after the victim moves the stalker often finds out the new address very fast. From Germany there is a case known, in which the stalker inserted an _obituary_ for the victim at the 'Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung'.

The legality of the practice is defined differently under different jurisdictions; some define the act as it stands as illegal, while some only define stalking illegal once it becomes threatening or endangers the one being stalked.

Now, what would you do if you knew you had a stalker? Or worse yet, if you had a stalker, but you wouldn't knew?

_Well, a young witch and famous Quidditch player for the Puddlemere United is about to find out exactly how it feels to have such an obsessive fan…_

* * *

The texts were taken from from both the German and the English texts. I took away some parts of each, translated passages that were only in the German text and put them together. 

So? Totally confusing? Absolutely not getting what this is about? Or just plain stupid? Please tell me and let me know what you think of the idea.

The prologue is already written and waiting to be posted (if I find someone who's interested in this story) and the first chapter is already in the making as I write this (at 00:39 GMT+1 Summer time).

If someone out there is already liking the idea or the (unfortunately) unusual pairing, tell me and I will send you an E-mail when I update!


	2. Prologue I'm watching you!

Wow, I hadn't expected to get five reviews in two days (but I really could get used to it) and from what I read, I guess I better give you the first chapter (or rather the Prologue).

Oh yes, didn't let me write it so I try it again. The texts from the 'Teaser' were from Wikipedia . org

**TriGemini**: glad it isn't as bad as I thought, I feared you'd be sitting in front of it like 'What the hell is this all supposed to mean?'

**Tiarwen**: I really hope the story stays as unique as it seems now.

**Evilevergreen**: Wow, you seem to want the story really bad. Well, then I better don't keep you hanging too long!

**Lissa**: I hope I'll keep you interested in the story when it actually starts.

**Angelface04**: Well, I actually made a plan on what shall happen when in this story (which is rather unusual for me), so I hope it will all work out the way I planned it.

**

* * *

Prologue**

**Watching you!**

_I'm watching you. The whole time I'm watching you. No matter if you're at home in your flat on the balcony, having breakfast, the Daily Prophet open on the table. Or during training, when you're flying on your Flashchaser001 making one goal after another. Or after the training, when you go into the Puddlemere Inn with the others to have a drink. I'm watching you._

_The whole time. I'm hanging on your lips when you're talking with Wood about the latest game plays. How he puts his arm around you when you all are sitting there and talking. I'm watching your hands when you're pushing a strand of hair out of your face. I'm watching you when you're laughing at one of John's jokes, although the old man ruins every punch line._

_I'm watching you at every match. When you're waving to the fans. Flying a loop after making again another point. When you're signing autographs, with a smile just for the fans. When you're kneeing down in front of the kids to be at the same height of eyes with these kids who are admiring you, telling you that you are the best. When you're disappearing in the locker room._

_When you're going home, the bag with your Quidditch robe and your Flashchaser001casually thrown over your shoulder. When Wood is calling after you, making plans to meet the next day – just as friends. I'm watching you the whole time._

_And soon, soon you'll be mine. Then **I** will touch you. My hands will then burry themselves in your hair. I will cover your face with kisses. You will shiver with delight underneath me. When I'm making you mine. When you're mine and mine alone. And you will forget all the other guys. Those who aren't good for you anyway. Like Wood, and those Weasleys, and this wannabe-stadium speaker Jordan. They all will be nothing anymore. Just I will count for you. And I will never leave you alone. Because you are mine, my angel. Do you hear me? Mine! Mine alone, and nobody else's!_

_Soon, soon the time has come! Just a bit of patience now!_

* * *

Wow, it is scaring how easy it was to write from the POV of this psycho. Maybe I should go and see a certain doctor…. Well, until then. 


	3. Just an ordinary morning

Hey, my doc actually confirmed that I'm still completely sane and normal :D mhm, maybe it's good that no one besides me knows that this 'doc' is a friend of mine who has an imaginary friend called Harvey, who wants to rule the world and who's calling herself schizophrenic… oops, did I say this out loud? Uh… well… I guess we better go on with the story then, right?

**Angelface04**: well, this one here should be a bit longer than the prologue was. About Wood, he is only a friend, nothing more. (I wouldn't be able to pair him off with Angelina and then split them up again!) And about the other Quidditch players, well, two more team members make an appearance in this chapter, the rest of them in the beginning of the next one.

**TriGemini**: Mhm… letting the stalker be another woman… I think there's an idea forming in my mind… or maybe not?... ah, I guess we will just have to wait and see.

**Anniebells**: I guess then, my psycho is to your liking?

**Tiarwen**: Well then, I hope you like the first real chapter!

**angelword**: I hope it will continue to be interesting!

**Evilevergreen**: You don't really expect me to answer you the question of the stalker's identity, do you? And thank you for the warning, I guess I will leave some hints about the stalker's identity out of the story then :D

Originally I wasn't going to update before the weekend (Friday evening the earliest), but after I read your reviews, I just couldn't help myself and here I am posting it already on Thursday evening instead. You make me weak! I have written till chapter 3 and I had actually thought they would give me some space for the next few weeks to write (because, as soon as school starts again on Monday, I'll only be able to write and post on weekends). And now, it seems as though I will have to post chapter 2 already this weekend to satisfy you and then I actually have to hurry writing again…. But enough of that now, go on and do what you came here for: to read the first real chapter of I'm watching you!

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

**Just an ordinary Morning**

Something wet and cold against her nose caused Angelina to wake up. She opened her eyes lazily and found herself staring into a pair of light green eyes, which were looking expectantly at her. When Angelina didn't react, she felt another nudge against her nose and a pitiful ‚Meow' from below a few inches of the light green eyes.

"You know what Radames, a good cat would at least let her mistress sleep in as long as possible!" Angelina complained and yawned when she rested her weight on her arms to lift herself from her bed. Radames only bend his head to one side as an answer and continued to look expectantly at her.

"Okay, okay, but don't expect any salmon or caviar now!" Angelina scolded him when she crawled out of bed around him and slipped into her slippers. So she went still half asleep into the small but comfortable kitchen of her flat and opened the fridge.

"Ah, so now you're trying it this way?" she asked and looked down her right leg, on which the grey-black striped cat was rubbing himself and purred enthusiastic. Obviously he knew, that he would now, finally, get something to eat. Radames let his tail dance around Angelina's bare leg and looked longingly up to the refrigerator.

Angelina shook her head and too a package of milk out of the fridge. She then closed the door with a masterful push of her hip and opened the door of a hanging cupboard next to the fridge. She took out a can of cat food – chicken – and closed the door again.

Radames was already sitting in front of his two silver bowls and hit the floor with his tail.

"I'm coming!" Angelina murmured and opened the can with the cat food. She took a spoon out of a drawer and emptied half the can in one of Radames's bowls. The other bowl she brought to the washbasin and filled it halfway with water. In the water she now also gave some of the milk. Den she put the bowl back on the floor, next to the one from which Radames was already eating.

Angelina put the can and the milk back and stepped over her eating cat and went back into her bedroom. Radames looked up from his breakfast and meowed after her.

"What, do you want to accompany me under the shower?" Angelina asked with a laugh and dissapeared in her bedroom. Soon she came back into Radames's field of vision with a pile of clothes, only to disappear immediately behind the door, where also his toilet was.

Shortly after that the cat heard the sound of water coming from behind the door. A lot of water. He shook himself at the thought of water and continued to eat.

Angelina felt the temperature of the water with her hand. Once the water had the desired temperature, she took her sleep-t-shirt off and stepped into the shower.

"Mhm." She moaned pleased when the first drops of water hit her skin. She loved her shower like this. Hot and steaming. Especially when Radames had again woken her way too early. Because for Angelina there was a very important rule when it concerned sleeping: Never ever arise just one second earlier than absolutely necessary!

And today Radames had woken her up fifteen minutes too early! 'Piggish tomcat' she thought, when she reached for the shower gel. She smiled as the scent of roses met her nose, as soon as she opened the bottle. She let some of the rose coloured gel run into the palm of her hand and closed the bottle again with her right hand. She put it carefully on the bottom of the shower and turned off the water. Then she began to put the gel on her legs and feet.

Then came her arms, her face, her neck, her breast, her stomach, her back… Every inch of her body was now covered with small rose-coloured clouds. She turned the water back on and turned under the water, bend herself towards it and enjoyed the hot water, which woke her up slowly also woke her tense and tired limbs.

Once every single one of the small clouds had been washed off of her body, she took her favourite shampoo – apple – and massaged the green mass into her wet, black hair. She stayed five more minutes under the shower, when her hair was also freed from the foam. Her extra-relaxation-minutes before 'the real life' got back to her merciless.

Almost unwillingly she turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She dried her hair with a quick spell and put them up on her head with a brown hair slide. She took her Puddlemere United bath towel – which she always washed with Morgana Fluffs Extra-fluffy fabric softener potion and put it around her shoulders, dried herself with it.

When she was finished drying herself, she put her clothes on – jeans and a washed out grey polo neck sweater would have to do for today – and went back to the kitchen. She took the package of chocolate-cereals which were on the counter next to the fridge and opened another one of the cupboards to take out a red bowl of porcelain. A spoon and the package with milk from the fridge and she made her way to her balcony.

She put everything onto the small table and sat down on the only chair on the small balcony. She had just filled her bowl with the cereal and had poured some milk over it, when a brown owl landed on the parapet of her balcony. Angelina took the newspaper from the owl and petted the feathers on her breast gently. When the owl let out a pleased coo Angelina gave her some grains from her cereal, which the animal ate immediately. With another coo the animal arose into the air and flew away.

Angelina put the newspaper on the table next to her cereal bowl and glanced over the headlines. Nothing really interesting seemes to have happened in teh wizarding world, unless, one wanted to believe an article from Rita Skeeter, according to which a certain young man, named Colin Creevy had been blinded by the flashlight of his own camera.

Angelina just raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She still remembered when she had started to learn to read 15 years ago. Back then she had been six years old. And when she had once tried to read something in the newspaper at her grandparents', her grandfather, Julius, had told her something, that had been very important to her then.

'Angelina, Darling, always remember to believe only the half of what is written in the newspaper, when it has been written by a Skeeter, don't believe it at all!'

And in the following 15 years Angelina had witnessed more than once, how right her grandfather had been with this sentence. So she didn't give any further attention to the article.

She finished her breakfast and brought everything, also the newspaper back into her flat. A quick glance to the clock told her, that she had just enough time left to get her stuff and head to the stadium, to arrive for the training on time.

Radames protested loudly when Angelina opened the door to her flat and was about to go. She sighed and turned back towards him, kneeing down in front of her cat and stroke him under his chin. As a response to this she received Radames's purring.

"You know that I have to go. I have this really severe captain, and if I'm not on time for training now, I have to do extra training." She arose, left the flat and closed the door behind her.

_

* * *

I see you as you leave your flat. Your bag over your shoulder. Just like always. You had breakfast today just like always. Alone on your balcony. But soon you won't be alone anymore. Because then I'll be with you. For ever!_

* * *

Angelina had the odd feel of being watched, but she shook it off. 'Mum had been right, I should stop to read so much before I go to bed' she thought and walked the last few steps to the stadium of the Puddlemere United Quidditchteam.

"Morning Angie!" Angelina turned around and saw Oliver standing next to her, already dressed for training.

"Hey Captain." Angelina replied.

"Hurry with changing. We really need to train. I want to wind this game." Angelina grinned and padded Oliver's arm.

"Don't we all want that?"

Oliver was just about to reply when Lance came around the corner. In all the three years in which Lancelot Summerwing had been a beater for Puddlemere United he had always arrived last to trainings. Today Angelina took advantage of this circumstance and silently slipped into the girl's locker room.

"Hey. Just on time today again?" Meriel O'Reilly, the seeker and only other female player on the team greeted her. Angelina made a face and hurried with changing into her training outfit. Together with Meriel she went onto the pitch.

Oliver was already screaming instructions around the place. When he saw that his two last players were finally on the pitch, he began to tell them the plan for the following week's training.

"… and remember, we have a very important game against the Wimbourne Wasps this Sunday and I want to win this game!" he ended his short speech and the seven players took off into the air.

After about one and a half hour they came back down to the earth. Tired, sweaty and thirsty. On the way back into the locker rooms Oliver was again making a speech that reminded Angelina on her time at Hogwarts.

"Don't look like that, you were almost as bad when you were captain!" she heard a well-known voice behind her. She turned around only to meet two identical grinning faces.

"Fred. George. What are you two doing here?" she asked and hugged them both.

„Ah, we're here to meet Lee and thought while we're here we could watch your training a bit. After all it's public." Angelina shrugged her shoulders. She had never known it any other way than her training being public. Some fans would always wait in front of the stadium during training and when she would leave afterwards, Some of them would always ask for an autograph. Then suddenly her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips.

"What did you mean when you said I was just as bad?" she asked in a dangerously silent voice and the twins just continued to grin.

"Ah, come on! You know that you have been a worthy replacement of Wood in any way, when you were captain." George said and an even brighter grin spread over his face.

"Hey Ollie!" Angelina didn't turn around but continued to glare angrily at the twins.

"Hey guys! What brings you here?" Oliver asked the two. Fred answered him, that they were here to meet Lee, but he was still busy. Angelina didn't stay much longer, but instead went back into the girl's locker room.

She went directly into the shower. When she came back and pulled her clothes back on, she noticed that something was missing from her locker.

"Hey Meriel, have you any idea where my broomcare kit is?" she asked over her shoulder.

Meriel turned towards her and shrugged.

"Maybe you've taken it home with you?"

"No. I have another one at home. The one I had here, had been a present from my father, he gave it to me when I signed the contract here in Puddlemere. He even let my initials being engraved into the box."

"Sorry, Angie, I haven't seen it." Meriel answered and closed her bag.

"Are you coming into the Puddlemere Inn?" Angelina nodded and stuffed her own robe into her bag.

"Yes, I'm in desperate need of a butterbeer!"


	4. A not so ordinary afternoon

Okay, here's chapter 2. Thought I give you another one before I have to go to school again tomorrow. And then I'll only be able to write/update on weekends.

**Lissa**: Glad you liked it, and here's the next chapter!

**Evilevergreen**: So you liked the appearance of the stalker? Then you will LOVE this chapter!

**TriGemini**: Well, I didn't want to be too hard on poor Oliver, so I stayed with 'severe'. Well, what do you think happened to her broomcare kit? But, I guess you'll find out below anyway, so… just read on.

**Tiarwen**: Do you really expect me to answer ANY question involving her stalker? Where would all the fun be in that? Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter, too.

**Angelface04**: Is it just me or is someone out there 'slightly' desperate for another chapter? Well, I hope this one doesn't disappoint you!

**

* * *

Chapter 2 **

**A not so ordinary afternoon **

"Hey Angie, are you alright?" Quinn London, another chaser of Puddlemere United asked her. When Angelina looked up from her bottle of butterbeer she noticed, that the other six were all staring at her.

"Huh? Have I missed something?" Meriel held her hand in front of her mouth to prevent herself from spitting out the butterbeer she had just drank and Oliver, who was sitting next to her shook his head.

"Not really. Lance just tried to make a joke, but nobody could laugh about it, as usual." William James, the second beater and oldest player of the team explained her.

"It was a good joke!" Lance grumbled.

"Lance, Benny's telling better jokes than you!" William replied dryly.

"Will, I really hate to tell you this, but your little Benny is not yet a year old and far from telling jokes." Quinn told him just as dryly.

"Do you notice something?" William grinned and patted Lance's shoulder. Lance's face went scarlet when the other five player started to laugh about what William had just said.

"And now tell your dear uncle Will whom you've been dreaming about." Will leant his elbows on the table and put his head onto the back of his hand. His black eyebrows rose and sunk over and over again and his blue eyes sparkled amused when he looked asking at Angelina.

"Dear uncle Will seems to be way to curious today!" Angelina told him dryly and smiled at him. Will pouted and took both his hand to cover his heart.

"These young girls! How can anyone be so heartless?"

"I think you were in better hands with the theatre rather than on the Quidditch pitch." Meriel grinned and drank her butterbeer.

„The women today! Really now! Jasper, in really hope for you, that Sue knows better how to behave than our two ‚innocent angels' here. Otherway you'll have a hard time being married." Will joked.

* * *

It went on like this for another hour, before the seven of them went their own ways. When they left the Puddlemere Inn Oliver put his arm around Angelina and led her in the direction of her flat.

"So, what was really the matter with you before?" He asked her once they were out of earshot of the others. Angelina sighed and leant into the embrace.

"My broomcare kit is gone." She finally said depressed. Oliver frowned at that and stopped in the middle of the street. He turned Angelina so she was facing him looked seriously at her.

"That is slowly getting eerie, you know. How many things have it been by now, which have disappeared in the past two years?" Angelina shrugged.

"I didn't count them." She said silently.

"Angie, it's about time that you go and report it. It isn't normal, that all those things of you have just disappeared. Especially not only stuff that belongs to you. If it had been all of us who had something missing, I'd say it is nothing but an ordinary thief. But this isn't normal anymore."

"What do you expect me to do? Go to the ministry and ask them if they could send an auror, because I'm missing some t-shirts, lucky charms, hairbrushes or Broomcare kits?"

"Yes!" was all Oliver said. Angelina shook her head.

"There's no point in that." she replied and started to walk on.

"Angel, I'm worried about you!"

"There's no need to be. Everything's fine." When she noticed that Oliver wasn't walking next to her anymore she turned around to face him.

"Believe me! There is not the slightest problem!" Oliver just shook his head and walked towards her.

"As soon as even the tiniest thing of your belongings disappears, I'll personally drag you to someone who will take care that this will stop!" he threatened and continued to walk home with her.

"You know, the best way to protect me, is by staying another one or two hours with me." Angelina suddenly said casually.

"And while you're already here… I have a package of Spaghetti in the cupboard and minced meat in the freezer… then maybe you could…"

"I knew it. I only love me because of my gourmet cuisine." Oliver replied dryly when he held the front door of the house open for Angelina to go through.

„Not only because of the cooking… but it is the biggest part of my feelings for you…" Angelina told him with a wink and unlocked the door to her flat.

_

* * *

_

I see how this guy puts his arm around you, as though you'd belong to him. And you let it happen, as though you'd like it! But I know it better! I know that you don't like it when he touches you! But you will like it when I touch you! And soon the time will have come! Soon you will have forgotten all about those idiots and I'm the only one who will matter to you!

_You are too good for them! You are like a rose, a rose who's standing in the middle of stinging nettles. Way too good for all of them! I'm the only one who's worthy of you, my rose. My angel. Soon you'll be with me! And nobody else will ever touch you again! _

_Then I won't have to content myself with souvenirs of you any longer. Then you'll be with me! For ever!_

* * *

"Mhm, that smells delicious!" Angelina said and looked over Oliver's shoulder into the pan, in which he was cooking the sauce. He tried to push her away with his shoulder when she grabbed a wooden spoon and tried to taste the sauce.

"Hey, the least you can do when I'm playing the cook for you is to wait until the food is ready." Told her and stepped between her and the pan. Angelina in the end had to surrender. She wasn't small at all but unfortunately Oliver was still about a head taller than her.

"Meow." Radames sneaked between the two of them and looked up at Angelina while he was rubbing himself against her leg.

"Hey sweetheart." Angelina bent down and lifted Radames into her arms.

"You see, even Radames wants to get a bit of the sauce!" she told Oliver and buried her face in Radames's soft fur, which caused the cat to let out a satisfied purring sound.

Oliver let the spoon sink into the sauce and putt the spaghetti into a pot with boiling water. Then he turned around towards Angelina and her cat stroke Radames's head. The cat moved his head towards Oliver and his purring became louder.

"Well, maybe you should also try to purr like Radames." He said and winked at Angelina before he took the wooden spoon again and tasted the sauce himself.

"Mhm… I've outdone myself again with this." He closed his eyes and grinned and when he opened them again he saw Angelina standing next to him pouting and putting on her best sad-lost-little-puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and put some more sauce onto the wooden spoon. Then he held the spoon with the sauce in front of her. Angelina grinned and finally got to taste the sauce for herself.

"I always knew, why I let you do my cooking!" she said and licked her lips. Radames was slowly becoming way too active in her arms now and so she let him jump back down onto the floor.

"You could already lay the table; this here will be ready soon." Oliver said, turning back to do the cooking and Angelina complied without complaining.

Soon they were sitting opposite each other at Angelina's kitchen table. Both of them had a plate filled with spaghetti and sauce Bolognese standing in front of them. There had even been some sauce left for Radames. The cat was now sitting contently in front of his bowl and chewed on a piece of the minced meat.

"I really could get used to this, I mean, letting you cook for me." Angelina told him, when they were finished with eating.

"You are already used to letting me cook for me!" Oliver only replied and pushed his now empty plate away from him.

"The way you say it, one could think it is some bad thing." Angelina grinned at him.

"You are impossible." Oliver told her and shook his head. Angelina just continued to grin and went to wash up the plates, pan and pot, while Oliver gave all his attention to Radames which the cat enjoyed immensely.

Suddenly, Radames turned his head towards the direction of the front door of the flat and hissed. Oliver tried to hear something, but he couldn't hear anything unusual. But when Radames didn't stop and finally even started, to scratch on the front door, Oliver without hesitation lifted him into his arms and opened the door to look if someone was in the hall. But he couldn't see anyone. But when he was just about to close the door again he saw the bunch of flowers lying on the floor.

He looked around once more to see if there really wasn't anyone around then took the bunch of flowers with his free hand and brought them back into the flat. The front door of the flat he closed with a kick of his foot.

When he went back into the kitchen Angelina looked asking at him.

"What was it?" Oliver put Radames back onto the floor and gave Angelina the flowers. Angelina raised her eyebrows and starred at the bunch of red roses in her hand.

"They were lying in front of your door." Was all Oliver said. Angelina searched for some hint as to who it was who had sent her this flowers and soon she found a small envelope. She took it out of the roses and put the flowers onto the table so she could open the envelope. She pulled the small red card out of the envelope, opened it and read the text which was standing on the inside of the card. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath of air.

"Angelina? What is it?" She looked horrified at Oliver and held the card out to him.

„Maybe…maybe you were right after all!" she said and looked disgusted at the roses. Her hand went to her neck and she swallowed hard.

_My angel,  
__soon the day will come,  
__when you belong to me.  
__Then we will be together forever.  
__Just you and me. Just you and me, for ever!  
__And no other man will dare to bother you  
__with his presence  
__I alone will be with you!  
__Soon, my angel, soon!_


	5. Bad News

Ah…. Do you remember that I said I would update this weekend? Yes? Well, forget it! I'm updating now!

This chapter is a rather short one(even for me), so I thought it would be unfair to give this to you for a weekend. So, here you go!

**Tiarwen**: You want to know? Really? Okay: 36! Because I found out that 36 is the ultimate answer for EVERY question! (especially if you answer every question with 36 and drive your friends crazy with it:D)

**Evilevergreen**: oh, yes, he definitely knows where Angelina is living! (ah, all the possibilities of what could happen…) Oh, Angelina is quite fine in her flat, although I think, once her bodyguard appears, she might want to leave it. :D

**angelface04**: oh, I'm sure it was a funny situation when Angelina found out that Oliver's a good cook, but I just can't remember how it happened… As for Marcus, just scroll down, this chapter is just for him.

**TriGemini**: About Angelina realising the danger she is in…well, let's just say Angelina is a _very_ stubborn girl!

**jj**: I'm glad you like it.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bad News**

„**_And so, in the name of the people I sentence you, Ares Flint, to death through the dementor's kiss!" the voice of the judge had echoed through the room. Several murmurs could be heard among the audience of the trial. Ares Flint left the courtroom with his head held high, two aurors accompanying him to Azkaban._**

This had been the last time Marcus had seen his father. After the trial against the death eaters three years ago his father had only been alive for another week before the sentence had been fulfilled.

Three years ago Saint Potter had saved the world from the evil himself, also known as Voldemort. There were no death eaters left now. They had either died in the final battle of had been sentenced to death like his father had.

His father! Marcus scoffed. The bastard hadn't done anything good to him at all! His mother had died when he had been no older than four, and his father had brought one whore after the other back to his home.

Every night he had heard him, his laugh when he had been drinking too much. His moans when he had been 'having fun' one of those whores. Giving them jewels that had belonged to his mother.

The manor that had been in the possession of the Flints for several hundred years had become dirtier and dirtier with every passing year. That is, until three years ago.

Once he had inherited everything, this had been the first thing Marcus had taken care of: throwing everything out that held any memory of his father. This also included all the bottles of vodka and rum. He only kept the old wines and whiskeys. He was drinking alcohol some times himself after all. But nothing of the cheap stuff his father had drunk and killed his brain with.

Some time during puberty, Marcus had looked at his father, sitting in the dining room at the table in his dressing gown halfway open, his hair uncombed, his beard spreading wildly, his breath stinking of vodka and rum and he didn't know what else. Marcus had looked at his father and in this moment he had decided something that had probably saved his life: that he would NEVER become like his father!

He had not become a death eater after school. Had left the country instead, journeying around the world, working here and there, just not going back to England. Not going back to his father!

Not until he had read about the trial in a Japanese newspaper three years ago. And so, Marcus Flint had returned at the age of 21 to England. Had sat in the courtroom and stared silently into the eyes of his father, into eyes, that had the same green colour that his own had and heard his death being decided.

But even after his death his father wasn't leaving him alone! Everywhere he went, people started whispering behind their hands. _'There he is. The son of a death eater.' 'Probably a death eater himself. Look closely on his arm.'_

The ministry had offered him to become an auror. To 'rehabilitate' children of former death eaters. Most of them had declined. But Marcus had actually accepted. He had nothing better to do that time anyway.

And it would have driven his father mad had he still been alive. That was most of the time the only thing that led Marcus to do what he did. What would his father absolutely hate? What would drive him crazy?

That had also been the reason why he had failed his NEWTs at first. Because his father had wanted him to pass them amongst the best of his year. So Marcus had made mistakes during the exams that wouldn't even Crabbe or Goyle have made in their first year.

But all this was now long ago. His father was dead. And Marcus had still to try to prove himself. That he was NOT like his father had been.

Right now he was on the way to Giles Lawrence. He had received an urgent owl from his boss, telling him that he should come to the Ministry immediately because Giles had a new job for him. But he hadn't told him what kind of job it was.

He knocked on Giles's door and waited for the deep voice of his boss to call him in before he opened the door. He walked into the room and found Giles sitting behind his desk, buried in several piles of papers.

"Ah, Marcus, sit down." Giles pointed at the chair in front of his desk. Marcus sat down on the chair and waited for Giles to finish scribbling something onto one of the papers. When he was finished he leaned back in his chair and looked at Marcus.

"Well, I've got a job for you." Giles started.

"Guessed as much." Marcus replied with raised eyebrows. Giles scowled at him and shook his head.

"What do you know about stalking?" Marcus frowned.

"Some maniac following somebody else around. Not taking _no_ for an answer. Trying to get some personal stuff from the other person. Trying to get the person themselves…" Giles nodded and waited whether or not Marcus would say something else. When he didn't he continued himself.

"It seems that we have exactly this case right now. A young woman…" he looked at one of the papers. "21 years old. Professional Quidditch player. Got some personal stuff stolen during the last two years. And today she received this." He took a bunch of red roses from behind the desk and gave it to Marcus.

Marcus looked at the flowers and back at Giles, an asking expression on his face.

"Read the card." Giles told him and Marcus did so. His eyebrows rose while he did so.

"Seems to be a real nice guy." He said when he handed the flowers back to Giles.

"You will go to her immediately, stay with her for the next time, and make sure no one comes close to her who shouldn't." Giles told Marcus. _'Great'_ Marcus thought, _'Now I'm going to play bodyguard for some little princess'_. Giles looked around some more in his papers and wrote something onto a smaller piece of paper.

"Here is her address. Right now a friend of her is staying with her, but you should really hurry now." He gave Marcus the piece of paper and went already back to his paper work.

Marcus arose from his chair and went to the door. He looked down bored at the piece of paper, wondering where this woman lived and what her name was _'probably something original like 'Pansy''_ he thought sarcastically but once he read the name on the paper his eyes widened. He turned back around to Giles and shut the door close.

"No bloody way!"

* * *

I know, it's very short, but I didn't want to include anything else but Marcus in this chapter, and there just didn't seemed to be more to write about him right now.

Ah, as you can see Marcus can't wait to meet Angelina. :D I wonder how she'll react once she finds out about Marcus being the one to protect her…. Oh, right, I'm the one who has to write it… uh, yes, well, I'm off writing then…


	6. This has to be a nightmare!

Okay, I'm writing this without any chocolate being near me, and I guess that made me write Angelina's reactions the way I did. (okay, maybe not only because of the lack of chocolate, but I'm sure it has a lot to do with it!)

Also, this chapter has been the hardest to write so far. I wrote it, scratched a part of it, took half of it out, then rewrote the part in between and put the other half back in… (let's just say it was hell!)

**TriGemini**: Oh, Angelina will be really happy once she sees Flint! (okay, so I have my sarcastic phase right now, but then, I have this phase for as long as I can remember…) Say, have you somehow gotten to my pc? Because what you write Angelina wants to do and tries not to do sounds a lot like the next chapter!

**Evilevergreen**: I have a déjà-vu right now, haven't I just answered a review from you somewhere else….;) You all seem to be rather anxious to find out how Angelina will react once she sees Flint, I hope I won't disappoint you.

**Tiarwen**: Ah, I guess I should better warn you, I like to write chapter endings which other people refer to as cliffhangers (although I don't think they are cliffies…)

**Anniebells**: yes, isn't it really annoying when you have to finish reading a story? ;p well, when I think about it again… no it is not! So have fun reading on :D

**Angelface04**: oh god! Are you still alive? I really hope the meeting between the three old 'friends' will turn out good (concerning my writing and the plot).

**Nikki**: hope you'll also like this chapter.

**Paixamouretchocolat**: 'stalker freako' mhm… yes, I can say it ;p I hope you will still like the story as it continues.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**This has to be a nightmare!**

Marcus made his way to Angelina's flat as slowly as it was possible. He had told Giles he should send someone else, but the old man didn't want to listen to any of Marcus's complains. For a second Marcus had even thought about falling on his knees and beg, but he was still too much a Slytherin to consider this a possibility for more than a second.

So now he was standing in front of the house where his newest 'case' was living in. '_The 'perfect' place to live in_.' he thought sarcastically. The building was old, at least two hundred years, but it was clean and just 'perfect'. White stone, flowers in front of most of the windows… it looked like the picture of some greeting card.

'_I bet the backside has nice little balconies in each flat'_ he thought while he opened the front door of the house and started to walk up the stairs to the first floor. 1

* * *

"Angie, please, stop pacing around!" Oliver couldn't take it any longer. Since they had come back two hours ago she was walking around aimlessly in her flat. As though it hadn't been hard enough to finally get her to call help. It had taken nearly two hours for him to get her out of the flat and bring her to report what had happened so far.

All the while she had tried to make it sound less serious than it was. As soon as the first shook after receiving the flowers and the card had been over, she had tried to convince Oliver that everything was alright, and that she didn't need an auror to watch her.

"This is so illogical. I shall trust someone whom I've never met before to watch over me for Merlin knows how long. He will have to stay here with me – alone! Am I the only one in this room who thinks this is rather insane?" Angelina asked for about the 100th time after they had returned. Oliver sighed. He was sitting on the couch, Radames lying next to him, complaining every time Oliver took his hand away from the cat's fur.

"Angel! Believe me, I would gladly stay here and watch for your safety my self, but I wouldn't trust myself of being able to protect you if this psycho came in here. I would forever blame myself if something happened to you!"

"Great, so now you can blame someone else if something'll happen to me!"

"Angelina! Nothing will happen to you!" Angelina walked towards the couch and stopped in front of Oliver. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the backrest of the couch, imprisoning Oliver's head between her arms.

"If nothing's going to happen to me, than I don't need an auror playing bodyguard for me!" she smiled sweetly at him, but the next sentence was said in anything but a sweet voice. "So you can go directly to this ministry guy and tell him to call his watchdog back!"

Oliver narrowed his eyes and glared at her. He would have to rephrase his statement from before. He would gladly LEAVE this flat as soon as possible. Slowly, very slowly, his friend was ruining his nerves! He could feel a headache starting to form. Before he could say something to her that would just lead them into another discussion, however, there was a knock on the door. Silently, Oliver thanked Merlin, God, or whoever was responsible for this timing.

"I guess your watchdog is here." He told her happily and grinned when she glared at him before she went to open the door. Oliver stretched his neck to see the front door when Angelina opened it. She was still looking at Oliver and glared at him until she had the door completely opened. When she then turned around and saw who was standing there, her eyes widened and she shut the door close immediately.

"This guy held an odd resemblance to Flint." Oliver told her dryly and raised his eyebrows at her when another knock, this time a harder and louder one, was heard.

"You should open it, I'd say." Angelina was still staring at the closed door, not really noticing what Oliver was saying. She had just imagined this. She hadn't really seen Marcus Flint standing outside her flat. This was NOT true!

"Angelina Aida Johnson!" Hearing Oliver say her full name brought her back to the reality and she registered the irritating knocking on her front door. She sighed and opened the door slowly, very slowly, not daring to look out in fear of seeing again someone who could NOT be standing there.

"Nice to see you too Johnson!" Marcus snarled when she had the door completely opened. Angelina closed her eyes and sighed. So it WAS true.

"So, are you going to let me come in now or do I have to watch over you from outside your flat?" he asked when Angelina just continued to stand there unmoving in the door. Reluctantly she stepped aside and let him in, closing the door behind her and leaned heavily against the door. _'Dear Merlin, let this be a nightmare!'_ she prayed silently, already knowing that no positive answer would come.

"Who the hell had the stupid idea of sending you here?" Oliver asked as he arose from the couch and walked towards Flint. Marcus looked at Oliver and raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be out? Shouldn't you be home with your mummy? Or is there something I've not been told?" Marcus asked and looked from Oliver to Angelina and back again.

"I've been told she's living alone. Or are you just unable to protect your girlfriend?" Oliver narrowed his eyes at Marcus and took a step towards him. But just in this moment Angelina's brain decided to work again. She grabbed Oliver's arm and held him back before he could do something stupid.

"Oliver!" Oliver looked at her and sighed then he glared again at Marcus. Angelina let go of his arm slowly when she was sure, Oliver had calmed down enough.

"You'll be alright with IT?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Before he left the flat he glared once more at Marcus.

"One wrong move and I'll kill you!" he hissed at him before he left the flat and left Angelina and Marcus alone.

So some people thought there was some kind of maniac out there who was after her, and she was left alone in her flat with Marcus Flint of all people. Right now, Angelina couldn't imagine which of both was worse. She only could think about one thing: SHE DIDN'T LIKE BEING ALONE WITH MARCUS FLINT AT ALL!

"So you and Wood." The former Slytherin said with a look around her living room area.

"Why doesn't he live with you?" he asked her curiously. After all, he needed to get all the necessary information to protect her.

"We're friends." Was all Angelina said. Marcus turned towards her and raised his eyebrows.

"Just friends."

"Oh, so that's what one calls it today?" He asked grinning and raised his eyebrows even farther. _'So at least he got his teeth straightened.'_ Angelina thought to herself, but that didn't keep her from glaring at him.

As though he owned her place he went farther into her flat, towards her kitchen. _'Who'd have guessed that!'_ He thought sarcastically when he saw the door leading to her balcony.

"And what exactly are you doing!" Angelina asked from behind him. Marcus turned around and found her only a few metres away from her, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Since I have to protect you from psycho-boy or psycho-girl or psycho-something else I need to know where your 'fan' can get in through. Do you have a fireplace which is connected to the floo network?" Angelina shook her head in response.

"No fireplace, no possibility to apparate in here, anti-localisation charms on the house." Marcus nodded shortly and then continued to walk through her flat.

"Hey! Has your mother never told you that it is highly impolite to just look around in somebody else's home?" she asked, slowly getting angry at him. Marcus didn't answer her and just opened the door to her bathroom. He looked around and then headed back out, almost running into Angelina in the hall.

She actually had to crane her neck to look up at him when he stood so close in front of her.

"Is this your bedroom?" he asked her pointing at the door opposite the bathroom door and withstood her gaze.

"Why?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at him. Marcus just rolled his eyes at her question.

"Because if you'll get your secret admirer to visit you at night, it will most probably be your bedroom he's trying to get in." he explained her as though he was talking to a child. Angelina sighed then nodded. Marcus took this as a confirmation to his earlier question and opened also this door.

He went past Angelina and walked into her bedroom. When he looked at the big window on the wall opposite the door he frowned. He went towards the window and looked out of it. It wasn't possible to climb up here. When he looked up he looked directly at the balcony of the house next to this one.

"Do you know who's living in there?" he asked Angelina and pointed towards the flat opposite her own.

"Yes, an old married couple, he's about 135, a former auror and almost blind, she is 127 and has worked in St. Mungo's all her life. They have two daughters who aren't living with them." Marcus only response was a nod. So no chance for the stalker to watch her from here. Nonetheless he closed the curtains before he turned around and left her bedroom.

Then he went back to the balcony door, opened it and stepped out. He went to the parapet and looked down. The house was on a street corner and her balcony was above the second street. On the other side of the street was a park, not a big one, but enough to spend a Sunday with the family in it. Besides the park were some houses which were designed for only one family. The park was a possible hiding place for the stalker. But still, no way to get into the flat.

"Are you often on your balcony?" he asked Angelina once he was back inside and had closed the door.

"Every morning." Marcus nodded again and looked around in her kitchen.

"You should stay inside until this is over." He told her and looked at her again. Her look told him enough about what she thought of all this.

"Believe me Johnson, I can think of a lot of better things to do with my time than playing your watchdog because some stupid fan of yours can't satisfy himself with wanking over one of your posters! And remember, it was YOU who called for help. It's not as though I came here and offered it."

Angelina glared at him and had to pull herself together with all might to prevent herself from kicking him somewhere where it would really, really hurt him.

"Nice speech, why don't you embroider it on a pillow?" She asked him instead. Marcus just rolled his eyes at her and went back into her living room area. He flopped down on the couch and waited for her to come into the living room area herself.

"Meow." Marcus took one slow look to his right and saw the black and grey striped cat sitting next to him.

"What is this?" he asked Angelina once she was also in the living room area.

"Really now, Flint, don't you even know what a cat is?" Marcus glared at her and looked back at the cat.

"Could you take it away from me!" It was not at all a question but rather a command. Angelina raised her eyebrows at him and took Radames into her arms before she sat down in one of her two armchairs.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of cats? How the hell could you protect me from some maniac if you're afraid of cats?"

"I'm not afraid of cats, but I can't stand them." Marcus told her and glared at the cat in Angelina's lap.

"Do you have any idea who your stalker could be?" he changed the subject.

"If I did know who it is, would you be here?" she asked him.

"I didn't ask if you knew, I asked if you had an idea! Any former lovers who might want you back? Some fan who has tried to get to you a lot? A guy who has asked you out but whom you refused? A woman who asked you out whom you refused? Anything?" Angelina shook her head.

"I can't think of anyone."

"Okay." Marcus said and ran a hand over his face. _'This will be a long evening!'_

"Then lets start at the beginning. Think of every single former boyfriend, lover, anything you did as much as flirt with." He started and looked around for some paper and quill.

"Do you have something to write on?" He asked her when she stared at him.

"What?" he asked her, not understanding what he should have done now.

"You expect me to tell you whom I had a relationship with?" She asked him disbelieving.

"Exactly. Relationship, one-night-stands, affairs, flirts…. Whatever. Now do you have something to write on?" He asked her once more. Angelina pointed towards an endtable next to the couch. Marcus looked at the end table and actually found a roll of parchment as well as a quill and ink.

"So?" he asked her once more when he had everything set ready on the table, waiting for her to talk.

* * *

For all Americans: in Europe we have the ground floor and the first floor is over the ground floor.

Ah, don't you just die to know whom Angelina has been with? Well, I fear you will have to wait a bit :D


	7. Angelina's List

Hey, so I'm back again.

I hope I didn't get your hopes up too high about Angelina's list. I don't think there's anything too shocking or surprising in it (so if you were expecting a secret affair with Snape or something alike you're going to be disappointed).

**Evilevergreen**: I have to admit, that part with the door was my favourite from the last chapter. But in the next chapter (chapter 6) there is a scene right at the beginning which I like even more!

**Tiarwen**: Mhm… I guess I have to try harder with these Cliffhangers then, right? But I fear, there isn't one either in this chapter.

**TriGemini**: Angelina and Marcus put together in this small flat… do you know what the Vesuv is?...

**Redcandle17**: I hope you will like what you're going to find out about 'Angelina's List'.

**Paixamoretchocolat**: I'm glad you like it!

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**Angelina's List**

****

"Well, anyone before Hogwarts?" Angelina raised her eyebrows and replied sarcastically.

"Sure, I lost my virginity at the age of 3 and the talking hat wanted to put me into SLUTherin!" Marcus glared at her and leaned back against the backrest of the couch.

"Fine, let yourself get killed by your _new friend_." Angelina sighed and threw her arms up in defeat.

"So, can we go on now? I guess we can scratch 1st and 2nd year. So, who did you go out with in 3rd year?" Marcus bent his head over the parchment and waited for Angelina to start telling him the names to write down.

"No one." Marcus looked up at her and blinked several times.

"Anyone asked you out and you declined?"

"No." Marcus raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

"4th year?"

"No one." Marcus glared at her and shook his head.

"You don't want to tell me, that NOBODY asked you out and you didn't date ANYONE during your 3rd and 4th year?"

"So what? I didn't have any date until my 5th year." Marcus sighed and shook his head again.

"Well then, 5th year." He started when suddenly a smirk formed itself on his face.

"Ah right… this Hufflepuff… what was his name?" Angelina shifted uncomfortable around in the armchair.

"He was a Ravenclaw and his name was Robert Miller." Angelina had only agreed to the date because she felt like all the rest of the girls were having dates after dates and sometimes she felt left out when they started talking about their dates. Where they had been to, what they had done…

_**And so she had gone out with him. They had ended up in a hallway of Hogwarts that evening and Robert had started to kiss her. If that was what her friends were all so excited about than she could very well do without dating. But Robert seemed to enjoy himself very much. And when he started to unbutton her shirt she could almost hear the voice of Sandy Richards, another fifth year Gryffindor who was telling her that she would never get a guy if she wouldn't stop being such a prude. And so she let him continue and didn't stop him when he started to grope her breasts. She just closed her eyes and tried to imagine herself being somewhere else. But that wouldn't work when Robert started to groan against her neck. She shivered.**_

"_**You like it, don't you?" he asked against her neck where he had started to kiss her while she had turned her head away. Suddenly they heard someone laughing. Angelina opened her eyes and gasped. **_

"_**Doesn't look like she's enjoying it a lot." Robert stepped away from her and stared with wide eyes at Marcus Flint who was leaning against the wall a few feet away from them and grinning at them. **_

"**_I…I…" Robert stuttered while he moved away from Angelina slowly. When Marcus stepped away from the wall and moved closer to him he turned around and ran away as fast as he could. Angelina stared after him with disgust. Why had she agreed to go out with him? She pulled her shirt and her robe tight around her when she turned around to face Marcus. He came closer and stopped right in front of her, so that she had to look up at the seventh year. _**

_**He ran a finger over her cheek and smiled at her.**_

"_**Next time you should get yourself a real man." He said. Angelina slapped his hand away and moved past him, going slowly until she reached the corner then she ran back to the Gryffindor tower.**_

When her mind returned to the present, Marcus was still grinning at her. Angelina looked away and waited for him to continue asking his stupid questions.

"Anyone else in 5th year?"

"Oliver." Angelina admitted reluctantly, already dreading the reaction she was sure she would get. And she wasn't disappointed.

"You and Wood?" Marcus asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Was that the way you made captain in your last year?" Angelina glared at Marcus and was about to yell at him but then decided different.

"Why, is this the way you _choose_ your captains in Slytherin? I hope you had fun with Montague!" she told him instead and received herself a glare from Marcus.

"Watch it Johnson or I might just walk out that door and leave you to your death!"

"Don't promise something you're not going to keep!" Angelina answered him. Radames was getting uncomfortable in her lap and jumped down onto the floor.

Marcus tried very hard to remind himself that he was here to protect her, so killing her would not be a good thing to do.

"Okay," he started through gritted teeth. "Let's just continue. Sixth year."

"Fred Weasley." Marcus wrote down the name, keeping his opinion to himself this time.

"Anyone else." Angelina shook her head.

"Seventh year."

"Fred." Marcus bit down hard on his tongue. It was just too tempting. He would have to be made a saint for resisting this opportunity.

"And the past few years? Dates, relationships, anything?"

"Jorge Caura." Marcus looked up at her trying to suppress a grin.

"Really, Johnson, can't you go out with normal guys? Jorge. What kind of name is this?" Angelina glared at him and waited for him to stop laughing to stupid before she answered.

"It's a Spanish name. I went out with him a few times during some holidays in Spain." Marcus mumbled something under his breath and waited for Angelina to continue.

"Steven Munro. Jack Hunter. Leo Franklin. Kevin Campbell." Angelina recalled her years after Hogwarts.

"Any guys you turned down?" Angelina shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't know the names."

"One night stands?"

"No."

"Wow, you really have an interesting life!" Marcus murmured when he wrote down the names.

Angelina send him a final deathglare and shook her head before she arose from the armchair.

"Where are you going?" Marcus asked her.

"I'm going to bed! There's nothing more we have to talk about tonight!" She replied and headed to her bedroom.

"Leave the door open, I don't want to stumble over your dead body tomorrow morning."

* * *

I know it's not very long, I'll try and make the next one longer. 


	8. Mornings can be hell!

Okay, it's not that much longer than the last one, but therefore you're getting it already today (which I actually hadn't planned). And I just had to end the chapter where I ended it, because if I had put the next bit in too, it might have ended up too long (at least in comparison to my other chapters) and I might not have something to write during the weekend ;p

But I think the first part of the chapter might – just maybe – be a nice compensation for the short chapters. :D

**Evilevergreen**: To be true, I was actually thinking about giving her some secret affair with another Slytherin while she was still at Hogwarts…. But it just wouldn't let me write it down. And I hope you'll forgive me this short chapter as soon as you've read the first part of it.

**TriGemini**: Killing each other? Can you read their minds? ;p And yes, they did have a lot of fun talking about her past relationships. So much fun actually, that they will be talking about it again in another chapter.

**Ella Palladino**: You are a huge Fred fan, right? ;p

**Angelface04**: oh, believe me, I like the direction too! I never imagined how much fun it would be to write their 'small-talks':D I think I can tell you that Fred is NOT the stalker. I think it was in the second chapter (the one from the stalker's POV) where he was talking about some guys he thinks are not good enough for her. Fred was in it too.

**Tiarwen**: So you like the dialogues between Angelina and Marcus? Ah, I think I'll be able to give you some more of that…

**Redcandle17**: I just always wondered why exactly the Slytherin team was the only one which was an all guys' team… that was just one possible reason ;p

**Nikki**: I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**Mornings can be hell!**

Angelina walked sleepily to the bathroom. But as soon as she opened the door she was wide awake and shrieked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and turned her back towards him immediately, but didn't leave the room. It was HER flat after all.

"What does it look like, Johnson? I was taking a shower." Marcus replied coolly and grinned at her reaction.

"Well, since it seems as though you're done, would you just get out of here!" she told him, not the least bit asking. Marcus' grin widened and he walked closer towards her until he was directly behind her.

"Why, never seen a naked man before?" He drawled close to her ear. Angelina narrowed her eyes and turned her head so she could look into his eyes. Then she met his grin with one of her own.

"Plenty. But not a naked troll!" She told him icily. "And now get out! I need a shower!" Marcus just glared one last time at her and walked past her, moving as close to her body as possible without pressing himself against her. However, when Angelina noticed that he still was naked she blinked a few times before she found her voice again.

"What the… at least put some clothes on when you're walking around my flat! There are windows here and people living in the houses next to this one!" Marcus threw his arms up in the air and sighed dramatically before he turned back around to face her once more.

"Could you decide what you want?" He asked while Angelina cursed silently and turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at his naked form.

"You just said you wanted me out of the bathroom. But my clothes are in there. So what shall it be now? In with my clothes, or out without them?" Angelina bit her lip to prevent herself from cursing farther and turned around. She found his clothes lying on the floor and picked them up. She went back to Flint and shoved the clothes into his arms.

"Thank you very much." Marcus grinned at her. Angelina just glared at him and Marcus was sure he heard her growl when she turned back into the bathroom and shut the door close behind her. Shortly after that he heard the water running behind the door. He went back into the living room area and put his clothes on, always carefully watching the little beast Johnson called a cat.

Angelina fumed underneath the water. It seemed to be even hotter than it normally was, but today it couldn't soothe her. She was sure she'd go crazy before there was even the slightest sign of her stalker. She couldn't believe that of all people it had to be Flint who should protect her.

She groaned and leaned her head back against the cool wall tiles, trying to get some comfort out of it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was trying to think of something nice. Something she liked. She tried to think of Quidditch, of sleeping, of having her flat to herself!

But her mind had other plans and instead replayed the scene from some mere seconds ago in her head. Angelina had to suppress a scream. Marcus Flint standing naked in her bathroom was not a sight she wanted to remember. Or maybe…

"Oh no! No, no, no!" She told herself. "It's definitely too much stress for me! Way too much!" She washed herself in a new record time since the shower did nothing to relax her, so she wanted to go to training as fast as possible. Maybe she could get a Quaffle at Flint's head. She just would have to do it inconspicuous. A small smile found its way to her face when she stepped out of the shower and put her clothes on.

* * *

About ten minutes later she was sitting opposite Marcus at her kitchen table, her obligatory bowl of chocolate cereal before her, her eyes glancing over the headlines of the newspaper.

"Don't you have anything 'real' to eat?" Marcus asked when he looked at her cereal. Angelina looked up slowly to meet his gaze. She was already more than irritated by him. He reminded her why she had been glad of being an only child!

"What do you mean with 'real'?" she asked him and put another spoon full of the cereal into her mouth.

"I mean something you have to chew. Real food."

"This IS real food!" Angelina told him annoyed and pointed at her cereal.

"No, _this_ looks like something an animal, one of these small, fluffy and cute animals would eat, but not a grown human being!"

"You're human? Why have you never told me that?" Angelina asked him mockingly and smiled sweetly at him when he glared at her.

'_Giles, you will have to pay for this!'_ Marcus thought and closed his eyes; maybe he would wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

About an hour later Marcus was sitting in the stadium of Puddlemere United and watched bored as the team practised. Had anyone told him three years ago that as being an auror he would have to watch over Johnson he would have immediately declined the offer. But no, nobody had warned him that he would end up as a bodyguard for the Gryffindor.

'_But she has a nice pair of legs!'_ he thought and had to grin at the thought. _'And if what I saw in that hallway in Hogwarts was any indication she must also have a nice pair of…'_

"Watch it!" Marcus ducked just in time before this red haired seeker of Puddlemere United could slam into him. He saw her flying of towards the other direction, still following the small golden snitch.

Marcus growled when he looked back towards the pitch. Angelina was grinning at him, obviously enjoying what she had just witnessed. He scowled at her and looked at the male players of the team, trying to find even the slightest hint that one of them could be the stalker.

But he couldn't find anything that looked to be out of the ordinary. He arose from his seat and decided to go look through the building, the locker rooms and also get a closer eye on the fans.

* * *

Marcus leaned against the wall and sighed heavily. Shouldn't there be ANY sign of Johnson's stalker? He ran a hand through his hair and thought about where else he could search.

He looked up when he heard voices and saw that the practise was over and the team was on its way to the locker rooms.

* * *

"So, how was your first night?" Oliver asked Angelina while walking a few feet behind the rest of the team. Angelina made a face that left no doubts about just how bad it had been.

"What happened?" Oliver asked her sympathetically. Angelina sighed and shook her head.

"I had to tell him every guy I ever dated, had a relationship with and so on." Oliver raised his eyebrows at her and waited for her to continue.

"It was hell! Talking about this with Flint of all people was absolutely NOT on my 'things to do before I die list'!"

"So, he is now suspecting your ex-boyfriends?"

"I don't know. I think he suspects every single person he sees!" Angelina sighed and stopped before entering the building. Oliver looked asking at her when he too stopped.

"I don't want to go back home with him!" Angelina whined. Oliver had to suppress a grin and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Poor Angel." Angelina glared at him and shoved his arm off from her shoulder.

"This is NOT funny! How about we change and _you_ go and live with that… that…. that…" she threw her arms up, showing that she couldn't even come up with a good swearword to describe Flint. Angelina sighed and shook her head.

"Look at me, just one evening with him and I'm already acting like a total bitch."

Oliver took a step towards his friend and pulled Angelina close to him, hugging her and stroking her back.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll find that psycho soon and then you are rid of him again."

"I want to be rid of him now." Angelina whined against Oliver's shoulder when she hugged him back.

* * *

Marcus watched them through the open door. He raised his eyebrows when he saw them hugging and wondered silently if there was still something going on between them. Maybe Johnson hadn't been so sincere about her relationships.

He frowned when he felt someone behind him, watching the couple like he did, but with an entirely different feeling. Marcus could feel the jealousy directed at the couple outside on the pitch. He turned around but no one was standing there.

Was his mind playing jokes on him? He could have sworn someone had been there. He had felt it way too strong for it to have only been an illusion of his own mind. He shook his head and turned back around just in time to see Johnson and Wood finally ending their lovey-dovey small-talk and walking into the building.

When Oliver walked past him he glared at Marcus, making his dislike of the former Slytherin obvious. Marcus grinned at Wood until he moved through the door behind Marcus, walking into the man's locker room of Puddlemere United. Angelina was just about to enter the other locker room when Marcus told her to hurry with getting ready.

"It doesn't matter how long I need to get ready, we're going all together to the Puddlemere Inn every day after the training." Angelina told him and Marcus sighed. More time with these people. _Yippee_!


	9. It's getting bette and better

Hello again! So here's the next chapter. Have fun with it!

**TriGemini**: Oh yes, she did definitely have a very interesting morning!

**Ella Palladino**: Well, since you've already met all the people (besides one, not so important doctor) of this story, I guess it is safe to say, that, yes, it is someone you've already met, but I don't think you could already know whom it is.

**Angelface04**: No, you have met the stalker already, but as I said above, I don't think you couldn't already know whom it is. Well, I'm not sure if Angelina loved the part about naked Marcus, but I for my part did :D And no, Oliver does not like Angelina as more than a friend. But we will find out more about what was between them in a few chapters. And I promise you it will be a _very_ interesting chapter!

**Evilevergreen**: Oh, there should be some feelings soon, don't worry. :D

**Quiddie15**: okay, so lets try to put all those reviews together:  
1. No, I've never studied psychology, ( Just had some odd teacher for religion during my 11th to 13th class, maybe that had something to do with it, along with having some friends who are highly psychotic (paranoid, schizophrenic, dreaming of ruling the world…).  
2. The dementor's kiss. Okay, I've just reread the chapter, but I can't find were I've written that his father was not killed. He had been alive one more week after the trial and then got the dementor's kiss.  
3. proofreading: my problem with proofreading is, that I have no patience. I want to be able to post as soon as I've finished writing and translating the chapter, and if I'd take a proofreader it would probably take more time than the 1 or 2 days I need to translate the chapter (especially if I'd had an American proofreader where there would also be the time difference between America and Germany). I hope I managed to write this the way I meant it.

**Tiarwen**: Sounds like you would like some more of those sexual tension scenes, right? Well, I'll see what I can do.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**It's getting better and better**

Marcus was sitting on Angelina's left side at the table in the Puddlemere Inn that was always reserved for the team. She had explained his presence with the excuse that he was the son of some friends of her parents whom she had to show around town.

He merely rolled his eyes at this explanation of his being there. After travelling the whole world he surely would NOT need a guide for such a small town! But of course he couldn't tell her that now.

So he was just sitting there, sipping his butterbeer, wishing it was firewhiskey and watched the members of the team and listened to their babbling. Really, how could anyone do this voluntarily?

He tuned out when the black haired guy, one of the beaters when he remembered correctly, started talking about the upcoming match. Instead his mind wandered back to what he had felt before when he had been waiting for Johnson. He just couldn't forget this feeling of having someone standing behind him. There had been someone! He knew it. Just where to had this someone disappeared when he had turned around? This was not making sense.

"Okay guys, I have to go now. I promised Sue that I would go and help her search the flowers for the wedding." Jasper said and rose slowly from his chair. He waved a goodbye to John and Mary and left the Puddlemere Inn.

Marcus made a silent prayer that this meant the end of this 'oh so funny' time and was more than happy to find that the rest of the team actually started to rose from their seats, too.

When they were finally outside of the Inn, and Johnson and he were going back to her flat Marcus had this odd feeling that he had had in the stadium all over again. Just this time he felt the jealousy being directed at himself. He frowned and stopped, turning around but again not seeing anyone.

"What?" Angelina asked him as she too turned around. Marcus frowned again and shook his head.

"Nothing." Angelina raised her eyebrows at him but didn't get any other answer.

"Come on, I'm hungry!" Marcus told her and started walking again.

_

* * *

How dare he come into your life? How dare he stay in your flat with you? Who does he think he is? Coming here and staying with you? But he won't get you! _

* * *

Angelina and Marcus were just entering the house when Mrs. Kennedy, who lived in a flat on the ground floor, left her flat. She raised her eyebrows and looked Marcus up and down before her gaze fell on Angelina and smiled her sicken sweet smile. 

"Miss Johnson, wasn't there another man just yesterday coming home with you?"

"Good morning, Mrs. Kennedy." Was Angelina's only response when she pulled Marcus on his sleeve past Mrs. Kennedy and upstairs to her flat. She hated that woman. Mrs. Kennedy was probably the most curious person in the world and loved everything that had to do with gossips and rumours. In the beginning Angelina had wondered if she was somehow related to Rita Skeeter.

"Nice neighbour." Marcus told her once they were inside her flat and received a glare for that.

"So, do I get some real food now?" He asked her and held his stomach. Angelina stopped and turned to look at the front door of her flat.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Marcus asked her confused and also slightly irritated.

"Searching for the sign that states that my flat is a hotel!"

"Listen Johnson, since I'm stuck with you until I've found your secret admirer the least you can do is make me some eatable meal!"

"Listen Flint," Angelina copied his tone. "I didn't want you here! I didn't want ANY auror here! I probably don't even have a stalker. It was probably nothing more but some stupid joke! And what then? Do I have to spend the rest of my life with you!" With that she turned away from him and went to give Radames his food when the cat moved against her leg and meowed loudly.

"Like it or not Johnson, you _do_ have a stalker."

Angelina stopped in her movement, a tin of cat food in her hand, the door of the cupboard still open. She turned around to Marcus and frowned.

"What do you mean? Have you found something?"

Marcus shook his head.

"Not something, rather someone."

Angelina put the tin down onto the kitchen table, not caring for Radames' complaining.

"Or rather, I haven't found someone, but someone was watching you today. When you were standing on the pitch with Wood. And this someone was jealous. I could feel him standing behind me."

Angelina frowned at this.

"But no one besides the team is allowed in the building when we have training. There couldn't have been someone there!"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders.

"The same someone was watching us after we left the Inn. I could feel the jealousy so strong as though this someone was actually attacking me."

Angelina shook her head disbelieving and walked back and forth.

"Couldn't someone just walk into the building? Maybe by bribing one of the guards?"

Angelina shook her head no as an answer.

"There are spells all around the stadium. No one can enter without permission. Since the hooligans are getting worse each day, one can only enter with a ticket for a game unless one's working there. And the tickets are only valid during the game." Angelina ran a hand through her long black hair and sighed.

"Maybe you just imagined it?" She asked and knew already that she could not expect a positive answer.

"I know that there was someone. So if there is no possibility to enter the stadium without permission that only leaves one solution: your stalker is either on your team or someone who works in the stadium!"

"That has to be the greatest bullshit that I've ever heard!" Angelina told him vehemently.

"Do you have any better idea?"

"Sure: You're paranoid!" She told him and finally gave Radames his foot into the bowl on the floor. When she rose again and turned around to get to the fridge she bumped directly into Flint's chest. He held her arms, so she couldn't move back and had yet again to bend her neck to look up at him.

"I'm not paranoid!" Marcus hissed at her. "Like it or not, you DO have a stalker. And this stalker was in the stadium today, watching you. Watching you with Wood and getting extremely jealous over that. He was there when we left the Inn and was watching you there. And he was extremely jealous of me! This maniac is after you, and he is close, very close! So you better accept the danger you're in _now_ while you can still be saved."

His fingers digging into her bare skin started to hurt and she could barely breathe while being pressed so tightly against her chest.

"The only danger I see right now is you. Let me go. You're hurting me!" she told him and tried to pull free from his grasp. Marcus let her go a moment later and she took a step back from him, rubbing her upper arms.

"You know, being just a little bit nicer wouldn't hurt you!" She told him angrily.

"Sure, when your stalker comes to get you I will then ask him nicely to leave you alone. I'm sure he'll do so if I add the word 'please'." Marcus replied ironically.

"Well, last time I checked, I was the one you should protect, not kill!"

"I won't be able to protect you when I'm starved to death."

"Well, you're a grown up man, I'm sure you know how to make yourself something to eat!"

Marcus raised his eyebrows at this and looked as though this was the most ridicule thing that had ever been said to him.

"Don't look at me that way! I'm not your cook, or your mother, and most definitely NOT your house elf!"

"Too bad, I'm sure you would look very nice in nothing but some rags." Angelina glared at him and tried to keep from jumping him and scratching his eyes out.

"Come on Johnson, you're going to make something for yourself, so you can as well cook something for both of us."

"I'm _really_ sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a lousy cook and I barely cook something for myself."

Marcus sighed and sat down onto one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Great, I'm so not going to eat this cereal-stuff! I need something to chew. And I need it soon."

"You sound like some spoiled little child!" Angelina told him and leaned against the counter, her arms crossed in front of her chest, she stared at Flint. He was already irritating enough the way he was. The last thing she needed was some even more irritating, hungry Flint. But it wouldn't do to cook herself. She _was_ a lousy cook.

Finally she sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm surely going to regret this." She mumbled. She bent down and petted Radames' head and went out of the kitchen.

"Come on." She called Flint over her shoulder.

"Where are you going to?" he asked and stayed where he was.

"_We_ are going to eat. There's a small Italian restaurant around the corner. I'd like some Pizza today." Before she had finished the sentence Flint had walked past her and was holding the door open for her. Angelina raised her eyebrows at this behaviour.

"Could we just hurry? If you haven't gotten it by now, I'm hungry!"

Angelina just rolled her eyes and headed out of her flat.


	10. Black Roses

I remember that I wanted to update only on weekends from now on, and here I'm already updating during the week again.

**TriGemini**: Oh, don't worry, Angelina will soon believe that she has a stalker. Oh, and Marcus is actually going to be 'nice' in this chapter :D

**Tiarwen**: I have a feeling you will just LOVE this chapter.

**Tina**: thank you, I hope you will like this chapter, too.

**Ella Palladino**: I live in a very, very, very small village (about 420 inhabitants) in Rhineland-Palatinate.

**Angelface04**: I'm very glad to tell you that I actually managed to make the chapter longer than the last ones. And it has more sexual tension, a bit of romance and the stalker watching them in it. Sounds good?

**Evilevergreen**: Oh yes, the stalker is definitely watching them again. And for the mishaps… there are none while they're out, but afterwards…

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Black Roses**

Angelina leaned back in her chair when she had finished her salami pizza.

"So, are you happy now?" she asked Marcus as he too finished his Ossobuco Rosso.

"It was at least better than that rabbit-food you ate this morning!"

Angelina just sighed and rolled her eyes. She was thinking about what she could do this afternoon, for she was sure were she to go back to her flat with him one of them would surely kill the other one, and she wasn't ready to go to Azkaban because of Flint.

Flint seemed to have come to the same conclusion as she had, for after they had paid he asked her if there was something to do in the city. Angelina shrugged.

"Nothing much really." At least nothing much she could do with Flint. She went to one of the small cafés or an ice cream parlour when she went out into the city with some of her friends. Shopping was also an option when she was with Meriel or Katie or Alicia. But with Flint? She would need something with as little time to talk as possible, for it seemed as though every word he said made her want to strangle the man.

"We could of course also go back to your flat and you tell me exactly how 'serious' your relationships have been." He grinned at the look on her face.

"Or we could just forget about _that_ option!" Angelina finally sighed and arose from her seat.

"Come on, I wanted to buy a bunch of flowers for my flat anyway, so I can as well do it now." And with that they left the restaurant, neither of them knowing that they were being watched by a pair of grey eyes.

They walked down the street, Angelina setting up a slow pace, looking here and there through the shop windows while Marcus muttered something about 'typical women'.

When they reached the flower shop Marcus hoped she already knew what kind of flowers she wanted. But of course she didn't. Marcus waited impatiently for her to decide when a shop assistant came towards them and asked how he could help.

"I'm searching for some flowers for my flat." Angelina told him and the shop assistant smiled.

"Oh, I think I have just the right flowers for you."

Marcus raised his eyebrows at the man. He was no more than thirty years old but acted as though he was his own grandfather. When he showed Angelina a bunch of white flower's Marcus frowned slightly.

"Here. The Madonna lilies. They are probably the most beautiful flowers we have. Their pure white colour is magnificent and ah, their fragrance…" He smelled at the flowers and sighed.

Behind her, Angelina could hear Marcus snort. She turned around and frowned at his behaviour. The shop assistant, however, looked slightly taken aback and asked Marcus if there was something wrong.

"These are no flowers for you." Marcus told Angelina plainly and pointed at a bunch of roses. Black roses.

"What about those?" he asked the shop assistant who gave him a bewildered look.

"Those are the so-called 'Black Baccara', they have just arrived from Milan. They are the darkest red one ever managed to grow. Such a dark red that they look black." He told him obviously confused at why someone would want those flowers as decoration for one's flat.

Angelina raised her eyebrows at Marcus and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you already planning my funeral?" she asked him when she looked back at the roses. Sure, they were beautiful, like all roses were, but black? Marcus sighed at her ignorance and went towards the bunch of roses, looked at the flowers and back at Angelina.

"They're black, proud, passionate, strong, unique and beautiful." He said and Angelina's eyebrows rose even farther when she heard this.

"These are the _right_ flowers for you." Marcus finished and Angelina could just in time prevent her mouth from falling open. But she couldn't prevent her eyes from widening at what she had just heard. Had she hit her head sometime today? Or had he?

She was so shocked that Marcus had to pay the roses in order for them to get out of the shop anytime that day.

"Come on." He said and pulled her with him by her elbow, pushing the flowers into her hands. Angelina was following him silently for some minutes, not even saying something about the rude way he had pulled her out of the shop.

Once they were back in the street where her flat was, however, her mind found it's way back home.

"Did you mean what you just said?" She asked him silently enough for nobody but him to hear. Marcus rolled his eyes and groaned. He knew he would regret saying it.

"I haven't said anything the last ten minutes." He said and tried to avoid the subject.

"You know what I mean." It was obvious that he wouldn't get Angelina to stop before she had an answer. For a moment he thought about telling her that he had said it only to get the stupid smile off of the shop assistant's face, but when he looked back at her and saw how she looked disbelieving at the flowers in her hand he had this stupid need to say the truth. The Slytherin inside of him winced at this thought.

"Yes, I meant what I said. And don't think too much about it, for it was only the truth." He told her and went on towards the house. "As though a white lily would fit for you." He added more to himself.

"Why not." Damn her why did she have to hear so good? He sighed frustrated and turned around on the street.

"A white lily? A white, fragile lily? I don't think so! Look at you. You aren't fragile."

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked and had difficulty looking at his face, for she was already fearing he would now laugh at her.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Angelina looked asking at him.

"Damnit Johnson, yes I think you're beautiful, and if you don't know it yourself you really need to have your eyes checked. Now, can we please, please go back to your flat and stop talking about this?" with this he turned around and headed towards the house. Angelina followed him and thought with a small smile that he was slowly starting to act nicely. What a huge improvement.

_

* * *

He goes out with you! Buys you flowers! How dare he? What else are you two doing? Do you let him kiss you? Is he allowed to touch you? Do you let him see you naked? Is he sharing your bed?_

_How can you allow him to be so close to you when you know that you're mine? That I'm the only one who is supposed to kiss you, to touch your body, to lay with you? But he will soon be gone. And then I'll make you mine!_

* * *

Radames was lying on the sofa when they entered the flat and lifted his head when he heard his mistress being home again. He meowed and jumped off of the couch to walk to her and rub his head against her leg.

"Hey, missed me already?" Radames let out a meow as an answer and purred while he continued to walk around her leg. Angelina carefully stepped over the cat and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

Radames came after her and looked up at her expectantly. Angelina shook her head and kneed down before the cat.

"Don't tell me you're already hungry again?" Radames put his paws on her knees and tried to touch her chin with his head.

"I guess this is a 'yes'." She arose and went to get him something to eat.

"So, am I allowed to take a shower now, or are you going to throw me out of your bathroom as soon as I go in?" Marcus asked from the couch.

"As long as you don't take hours in the bathroom." Angelina replied and with a mocking bow Marcus disappeared into the bathroom. Angelina looked out of the window and saw that the sun was already setting. Seeing as tomorrow was Sunday, and this meant, the match against the Wimbourne Wasps would be tomorrow.

"I can as well go to bed early then." She said to Radames and went into her bedroom to change for bed. The only problem was, when she had changed into her sleeping t-shirt, she still needed to go to the bathroom.

It just seemed, as though Marcus was taking more time than she had thought. Unfortunately the need for her to use the bathroom was growing stronger every minute.

"Damn him!" she cursed and went to knock on the bathroom door. She could hear the shower behind it, so she knocked harder, trying to get his attention.

"Flint! Could you _please_ hurry!" she screamed at the closed door, but she didn't get any response. She cursed again and moved impatiently from one foot onto the other.

"Flint damn it! I need to go in there NOW!" She banged even harder on the door but she still didn't get a response. At least, the shower wasn't running anymore. But the door was still locked and she was still on the wrong side of it. At least, that was what her body told her.

"FLINT!" her hand was already hurting and she leaned against the door to try and hear something, when finally the door opened and she fell directly against Flint.

"Johnson, really, if this is what you wanted you should have just said so." He grinned down at her and Angelina raised her head from his – naked – chest to look up at him.

"Let me go, I need to use the bathroom. NOW." She was getting way too aware that he wasn't wearing much. Nothing more but a pair of boxer shorts to be exact. And she herself was not wearing that much either. The thin fabric of her shirt let her feel the warmth of his skin and she didn't like this one bit.

Marcus let her go slowly and went back into the bathroom to get his clothes. With one last grin at her and a quick glance at her bare legs he left her alone. Angelina sighed and closed the door behind him.

Marcus went back into the living room area and put his clothes onto one of the armchairs. Then he took the blanket Angelina had always on the backrest of her couch and made himself a bed on the couch. He hadn't slept much the night before and he wondered if Angelina had ever slept on the couch for it was the most uncomfortable place to sleep on.

Just when he had lain down on the couch and had pulled the blanket up he felt a sudden weight on his stomach. He looked down and saw Radames getting comfortable to sleep on his stomach. Marcus raised his eyebrows at the cat and sat up.

"Down!" he pointed at the floor but Radames just meowed and curled himself up on Marcus' legs.

"JOHNSON!" He screamed just when he heard the bathroom door being opened. Angelina came into the living room area and stood behind the backrest of the couch. She was just about to ask him what his problem was when she saw Radames lying on his legs. She couldn't help but smile.

"Well, he seems to like you." She said and petted Radames' head, causing the cat to purr and lift his head farther to reach her hand.

"Get it off of me. And make sure he stays away from me." Angelina sighed and took Radames into her arms stroking his fur when she held him close to her chest.

"Don't worry, he won't disturb your beauty sleep." With this she went into her room and went to bed, Radames curled up at her legs.

* * *

Angelina wasn't sure what had woken her but she soon noticed that Radames wasn't where he had been when she had fallen asleep. She moaned into her pillow but rose nonetheless. She had a feeling that she would find her cat on Flint's stomach again.

She sneaked into the living room area and stopped behind the backrest of the couch. And, just as she had thought, Radames was lying on Flint's stomach, curled up and fast asleep.

Angelina reached out a hand to silently wake the cat and get him to come back to her room before Marcus noticed him. But just before she could reach his fur her wrist was held tightly.

She shrieked when she was pulled forward and this woke up Radames who jumped down from his sleeping place immediately when he saw his mistress falling down onto the body he had slept on. But Angelina didn't come to rest on Flint, instead she fell farther, onto the floor, and Marcus fell directly on top of her.

Angelina groaned. Her head ached and she could barely breathe.

"Damn it Johnson. What the hell were you thinking?" she heard Marcus from directly above her. Now that explained why she couldn't breathe anymore. She was tightly pressed between his body and the floor; her legs were caught in the blanket as well as his.

"I was trying to get Radames back before you could wake up and go all ballistic again. Now could you please get off of me? I can't breathe." She told him and tried to wiggle free from underneath him.

"Johnson stop it!" Marcus hissed and held her hips still.

"Then get finally off of me!" she told him and tried desperately to get away from him again.

"Johnson, stop it! What you're doing now is only making it worse." He hissed and now Angelina felt what he meant. Her eyes widened and she tensed underneath him. This could not be happening. This was just a dream. A nightmare!

Marcus rose onto his elbows and reached down to get the blanket off from their legs, desperately trying to ignore her body underneath him, only separated by the thin t-shirt she was wearing and his boxer shorts.

It took him some time, but somehow he finally managed to get the blanket off and rose from the floor. He held out a hand for Angelina to help her up but she refused and arose without his help. Radames was sitting on the couch innocently licking his paw.

Angelina took him wordlessly in her arms and went back to her room. Marcus heard her close the door but didn't feel like telling her to leave it open. He lay back down on the couch and tried to get back to sleep. But the memory of how she had felt underneath him, how he could feel her breasts underneath her t-shirt pressing against his chest, her bare legs against his, the way she had smelt – of apples and roses – and especially the memory of how it had felt when she had moved beneath him were keeping him awake. Unbeknown to him, Angelina wasn't doing much better.


	11. Party Time

Okay, this chapter has to be the longest I've ever written for any story! Originally it was only about half as long as it is now, but there just seemed to be nothing really happening. (but believe me, now there is a lot happening!)

**TriGemini**: The flowers do actually exist. (both, the Black Baccara as well as the Madonna Lilies), and I'm glad to finally got my mum to buy some for our garden, now I'm desperately waiting for them to bloom. :D

**Evilevergreen**: Oh, the stalker is coming out definitely! And don't worry, it is neither Malfoy, nor the flower guy.

**Marry me**: can you say déjà-vu:D

**Redcandle17**: wow, it seems that I really need to put more of that sexual tension in, right?

**Tiarwen**: I have to admit, it was also my fav chapter so far, but in contrast to you I already know what else is going to happen so I know it is not my fav chap of the whole story…

**Angelface04**: Oh, if you liked the length of the last chapter, you will surely love this one! (my fingers are falling off of my body any minute now…) I'm not going to tell you wheter or not you are right about the stalker, but at the end of this chapter you will find out yourself.

So let's just say this long chapter is my Walpurgisnacht-special!

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**Party-Time**

Angelina tried to stifle a yawn when she entered the stadium the next morning. She had successfully avoided any conversation with Flint this morning. And she wanted to keep it that way. She wanted to forget the last evening had happened at all. The night she had spent tossing and turning in her bed had been enough for her.

Marcus was walking a bit behind her. He too was still tired from the lack of sleep he had gotten last night. And the first thing he had done when the sun had been rising had been taking a very cold shower.

Oliver came towards them once they entered the building and frowned at his chaser. He pulled her aside and looked concerned at her.

"Angie? Are you alright?" he asked worried when she held her hand in front of her mouth as the yawn finally succeeded.

"Just let me tell you this Oliver: when this is all over, you will get a lot of problems with me! I had the worst night of my life and you better pray that whoever sent me these stupid flowers will soon be found or I will go insane!" And with this she left him alone and went into the refuge of the girls' locker room where Meriel was already getting dressed.

Oliver looked dumbfounded after his friend before he turned back towards Flint. He glared at him and walked towards the former Slytherin, hate showing in his eyes.

"What the hell have you done to her!" he asked him in a dangerously low voice when he pushed the other man against the wall. Had he not been so tired he wouldn't have ended up against the wall, Marcus was sure about this. But now he found himself pressed against the wall between the two locker room doors. A very angry Wood facing him, holding his shoulder pressed against the wall.

Marcus pushed at Wood's arm and tried to get it off of his shoulder, but Oliver pushed only harder.

"Tell me what you did to her you bastard!"

"I didn't do anything to her!" Marcus hissed and tried again to get away from the wall. He really wanted to avoid using magic to get Wood off of him, it would surely get him in trouble with Giles, but if Wood wouldn't let him go soon, Puddlemere United would have to play with their reserve Keeper.

"Then why does she look like hell? Don't tell me this has nothing to do with you! You are supposed to protect her! What happened last night!"

He was draining Marcus' patience. And Marcus already had very little of that.

"Let me go Wood or I might forget myself."

"I warned you to leave her alone! What have you done to her?"

"I did nothing to her! How often do I have to tell you this?"

"How about you tell me the truth!"

"Okay, fine, if you so desperately want to know…"

But in this moment Oliver's hand left his shoulder and Marcus saw how Oliver was held back by one of the other players.

"Oliver, what the hell do you think you're doing?" William asked him and tried to hold his captain back.

"Let me go!" Oliver told William and tried to free himself from the beater's grip.

"Damnit Olli, stop it! Lance, could you _please_ help me here!" It was just then that Marcus noticed the second beater standing in the door of the man's locker room, his arms crossed in front of his chest he was watching the whole ongoing.

"Ah, come on Will, it could be fun to watch them kill each other."

"LANCE!" Lance sighed and walked towards Oliver to try and hold him back as well.

"I think you'd better go out now." William told Marcus who actually listened to the beater and went outside of the building.

"You calmed down now?" William asked Oliver once Marcus was out of sight. Lance had already let go of Oliver's arm.

"Yes." Oliver hissed and William let him slowly go.

"Now, could you please tell me what happened?"

"Hey, what are the three of you doing here standing around like some old women gossiping around?" Meriel asked from behind the three men. They turned around and saw the two female players of the team standing there, already dressed and ready for the game.

"So? What's the matter with you?" Lance just shrugged and headed back into the locker room to get dressed. Oliver's shoulders fell and he sighed, shaking his head. Meriel's gaze fell on William. She raised her eyebrows at him but the dark haired man only shook his head.

"Let's go, we have a game to play." Oliver said and went ahead of them to get his broom.

* * *

"And London scores again! That's 190:100 for Puddlemere, ladies and gentlemen! If this continues like this I'd say we see this year's league champions here on the pitch. This… wait, was that the Snitch? It seems like it was for both, Meriel O'Reilly from Puddlemere United as well as Carl Darcy from the Wimbourne Wasps are flying towards it." The voice of Lee Jordan echoed through the stadium and fans of both, Puddlemere United as well as from the Wimbourne Wasps arose from their seats and tried to get a better look.

Both seekers were flying towards the ground, following the snitch. And just before she hit the ground Meriel rolled herself from her broom, landing on her back in the sand. A huge grin was visible on her face as she held her hand up high. The tiny wings of the golden snitch could be seen through her fingers.

"YEAH! That is it ladies and gentlemen! Once more the Irish lady has brought the victory home to Puddlemere United! After eight hours the game is officially over and the winner is…"

"PUDDLEMERE UNITED" one could hear the fans cheer even outside of the stadium.

* * *

"ANGIE!" Angelina turned around and saw Katie and Alicia running towards her.

"Hey!" she hugged both at the same time.

"So, does that mean there'll be a celebration again tonight?" Alicia asked and Katie shook her head.

"I swear, you think of nothing else but parties!" Alicia looked at her as though she wanted to ask her what was wrong with this when Meriel came towards the three friends.

"Hey Meriel. Great game!" Katie greeted the red haired woman and Meriel grinned widely at Katie and Alicia.

"So, has Angie already introduced you to her new boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Alicia and Katie looked asking at their old friend and Angelina stood there with her mouth wide open, unable to say anything.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you yet?"

Angelina was gaping at Meriel and finally managed to close her mouth.

"Whom are you talking about?" she asked her team member confused.

"Oh come on now, you didn't expect me to believe this story about him being the son of some friends of your parents, did you?"

Angelina's eyes widened in disbelieve. Meriel thought Marcus Flint was her boyfriend? How could she?

"Ah Angie, really now, the sexual tension between the two of you was so obvious."

This was it! Now she was sure it was a nightmare!

"Now, tell us! Who is he?" Katie asked her and took Angelina's arm.

"What was his name again…" Meriel thought. "…something with M. Mario, Martin, Marcus! That's it! Marcus."

"Marcus who?"

"He's not my boyfriend! He would be the last guy I'd ever…"

"Oh my good is that Flint headed towards us?" Alicia asked and pointed towards him. Angelina closed her eyes and prayed that the earth would open and swallow her. Now.

"Hey, but that is…"

"You know what," Angelina interrupted Meriel before she could finish. "Why don't you already head back inside? I'll follow you in a minute." She shoved her friends lightly towards the building and waved after them when they looked back at her once more and frowned.

"What was this?" Katie asked confused and looked back towards Angelina.

"This is her boyfriend." Meriel said and pointed at Marcus. Katie and Alicia looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No way!"

* * *

As soon as the three had left her Angelina turned around and walked towards Marcus.

"Before you start, we're going to celebrate this win tonight, so don't even ask about how long it'll take me to get ready." Marcus merely raised his eyebrows and looked towards the building.

"Were this Spinnet and Bell you've been talking to?" he asked her, not reacting to her former statement. Angelina sighed and ran her hand over her hair, stopping at the hair tie that kept her black hair in a high ponytail and taking it out of her hair.

"Meriel told them you're my boyfriend!" She told him while she combed her hair with her fingers.

"And?"

Angelina sighed and shook her head.

"Well, let's just say that neither Alicia nor Katie will believe that our parents were friends and you're here because I shall show you around the city!"

Marcus grinned slightly and looked Angelina up and down.

"So, does that mean I'm going to play your boyfriend now? Will this result in a repetition of last night?"

Angelina glared at him and felt the blood rushing to her face. He had obviously gotten over the last night far easier than she had. Especially when one considered that she hadn't yet gotten over it.

"NO! You will definitely NOT play my boyfriend! And even more definitely there will be no repetition of last night. Never!"

Maybe Angelina shouldn't have used the word 'Never'. For Murphy's Law seemed to be following her in that time everywhere she went. And so it was no real wonder that in the exact moment she said this word she heard a 'click' from her right and when she turned she saw a reporter taking a photo of her and Flint.

"Miss Johnson, would you please introduce your friend to us?" a second reporter was asking her while he held a quill in one hand and a roll of parchment in the other.

"No!" she said and turned around and walked hurriedly towards the building.

Could this day get any worse?

Well, if you know Murphy's Law, you already know the answer!

* * *

"So? I want to know immediately what there is going on between you and Flint!" Alicia told Angelina after she had pulled her aside on the party. The Puddlemere Inn was almost bursting with the team members, their friends and, partially, family and the Foster's had a lot to do that evening.

Music was playing loud enough to dance to it, yet still quiet enough to hear one's own words. But Angelina was sure that would change as time went by and glasses became more and more empty. But this was not her main concern right now. Rather it was her best friend standing there in front of her and demanding to know about herself and Flint.

"There's nothing between us!"

"Oh come on now, Angel, he's staying at your flat, following you around like some lost puppy and watching intently every guy that comes close to you! And now tell me again that there is nothing between the two of you!"

Angelina cringed slightly at Alicia's words. Of course, the way she put it, it sounded very much as though they were a couple. A horrible thought! But it seemed impossible to get her friends to believe that there was actually nothing going on between them. Katie and Alicia had been asking her the whole time and even Oliver hadn't been fully convinced when she had said that they were not a couple.

It seemed as though the whole world had gone crazy! And she seemed to be the centre of this craziness.

She silently wondered if she was cursed or something alike, remembering the reporters that had waited for her – and Flint – in front of the stadium and had asked her about her current 'relationship'. When this was all over she needed a long, a very long holiday!

* * *

Marcus swallowed a glass of firewhiskey and sighed when the alcohol ran down his gullet. He watched Angelina while she talked to Alicia, or rather, when Alicia talked to Angelina for it didn't look as though Angelina was talking much.

He had to admit he found it rather funny how her friends believed they were a couple. The looks Wood shot him, however, he didn't find as funny. If looks could kill he'd be dead by now.

The few hours they had spent in Johnson's flat after the game he had used to drink as much coffee as he could, trying to wake up properly. He wanted to be fit should her wannabe-friend show up tonight. There were enough people in the Puddlemere Inn tonight. Marcus watched every guy who came close to Angelina closely. But he couldn't find anything odd about them.

He heard a hard knock on the bar he was leaning against and turned his head towards the sound. He sighed inwardly when he saw Wood standing there.

"You won't get any other answer than you did this morning. Nothing happened!" he told Oliver and turned back around to look at Angelina.

He had to admit – if only to himself – there were worse things than having everyone think he was her boyfriend. She was wearing muggle blue jeans and a dark red top which showed off her figure perfectly. There were a few inches of bare skin between her jeans and her top, showing her navel on the front. Her hair fell freely past her shoulders, curling at the tips and shining in the dim light of the Inn.

"If you ever hurt her in any way, I swear I'm going to kill you. Slowly." Marcus turned slowly back around towards Oliver and raised his eyebrows.

"And what shall this mean now? This sounds very much like something a big brother would say to the first boyfriend of his baby sister. You don't really think that we have a relationship, do you?" He snarled at Oliver. But the look on Oliver's face told him plainly that he was actually thinking they did, or at least, that he was heaving huge doubts about whether or not they had a relationship.

"Come on Wood, do you really believe such a goody-goody Gryffindor like Johnson would get herself a boyfriend like me?"

"Just mark my words!"

Marcus sighed and shook his head. When he looked back to where Angelina had just been he frowned. He only saw Spinnet walking back towards Bell and that red haired seeker, but Angelina was nowhere to be seen. _'Probably went to the toilet.'_ He thought and turned back around.

"Tell me about the guys she has turned down." Marcus said and ordered a bottle of butterbeer. Oliver looked at him, then shrugged.

"I don't know about all the guys who asked her out. Since she started to play here there have been a few. Sometimes also some love letters."

"He is close."

Oliver put the bottle of butterbeer he had just been drinking on away and looked at the auror.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he has been around the last two days. Has been at the training, has been there when we were here yesterday…"

Oliver shook his head.

"There has been no one. Especially not at the training. No way. No one could just walk into the stadium."

Marcus nodded and sipped at his bottle.

"That's what Johnson said, too. But someone was there. In the building. And he was watching her the whole time. He was jealous at you when you were talking to her on the pitch. And he was angry at me when we went home after we left this Inn yesterday." Oliver shook his head slowly.

"The only possibility would be that it would be someone on the team." He said in disbelieve. But that would make no sense!"

Marcus nodded again.

"That's what she said, too. But it seems as though it has to be one of the team's members. So, who could it be?"

Oliver looked at Marcus in disbelieve. This couldn't be the truth! There had to be another solution.

"Wood? Who do you think could it be?" Marcus turned around at the other man and waited for an answer.

"I don't know. No one. That is impossible. This doesn't make any sense!"

"Wood! Who could it be?" Marcus sighed when he still didn't get an answer from Oliver.

"Okay, then we'll make it very slowly for you. What about this dark haired beater?"

"Will? No way! He's the oldest of all of us, and he seems to take a liking to this 'older brother' role. He his happily married and doesn't even look at any other woman than his Emily! Meriel and Angie are like younger sisters to him!"

"The two chasers?

Oliver shook his head.

"Jasper is going to get married soon. Don't you think it would be very odd for him to be the stalker? This wouldn't fit together at all. Besides, he is allergic against roses." Oliver said and ran his hand through his hair. "It couldn't have been him who put the roses in front of her door."

"The other one?"

"Quinn? No, Angelina is not his type."

Marcus raised his eyebrows at this and Oliver nodded towards the youngest member of Puddlemere United. Quinn was talking to a blonde haired girl who was about 18.

"That's Lynn. One of Will's younger sisters. Quinn has been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for months. Fell in love with her the first time he saw her last year at the final game."

Marcus looked at the two for another moment and nodded slowly. So that only left one possible person.

"What about the other beater?"

"Lance? He joined the team about two years ago. Had some troubles in the beginning."

Marcus raised his eyebrows at this.

"What kind of problems?"

"He came when our old captain retired. I was made captain that year and Lance seemed to have some problems playing for a captain who is younger than he is himself."

"Maybe it was not your age he had a problem with." Marcus murmured and turned back to look if Angelina had returned by now. But she was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is she!" he said more to himself and went towards the girls.

"Where has Johnson gone to?" He asked and received three pairs of raised eyebrows at this.

"Well?"

"She went outside with Lance. He wanted to talk to her about something." Meriel finally told him and looked after him when he almost ran out of the door.

"Now, can you say 'jealous'." She shook her head. What had Angie gotten herself into?

* * *

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Angelina asked once she was outside of the Inn. Lance led her a bit farther away from the Inn.

"Lance, would you now please tell me what this is about?" Lance turned suddenly towards her and pressed her against the next wall. Angelina frowned at him and tried to push him away from her, but he was way stronger than she was.

"Lance! Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to struggle free from his grasp but to no avail.

"What I think I'm doing? The better question would be what you think you're doing!" he shoved her harder against the wall and Angelina felt a sharp pain at the back of her head when she made contact with the stone wall.

"First Wood and now this other guy! How can you dare to let them touch you? You act like some common whore, letting them be with you!" His voice started to hurt in her ears, her vision became blurry but she tried desperately to stay awake. She needed to stay awake.

"Were you enjoying it when they touched you everywhere? When they ran their hands over your naked body?" Lance asked her when he moved his right hand underneath her shirt, stroking her stomach. Angelina tried to move out of his reach but he just pushed her harder against the stones in her back. His hand travelled north until he reached her bra-covered breast. He leaned forward and breathed against her neck.

"You are mine! I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you my red rose!"

She should scream maybe someone would hear her but no word would come over her lips when he grabbed her breast through the fabric. She felt his body pressing against hers. She could feel him being hard against her leg and whimpered.

"Oh, you will like it! I promise!" he licked over her neck and his left hand started to unbutton her jeans while he rubbed himself against her leg.

"No." she could barely believe that she found the strength to say this little word but this little word gave her the strength to try once again to escape him. She scratched his face and actually managed to stumble free from him when Lance was taking a step back from her.

But she didn't make it very far. After only a few feet she stumbled, the pain in her head grew stronger and all it needed was for Lance to grab her arm and she fell down on the ground stumbling over some stone and landing on the ground.

She tried to arise but every bone in her body was aching and screaming for some rest. Angelina felt something warm against her temple and frowned. The ground was supposed to be cold, not warm.

She was turned around on her back and vaguely noticed how Lance kneed on top of her and started to shove her top up, over her breasts. She could see his grin as he looked at her breast through the fog that was forming in front of her eyes.

He continued to unbutton her jeans and she tried lazily to shove his hands away from her jeans.

"Don't fight it my Angel. If you were able to give it to them, you will be happy to give it to me!"

She felt the fog becoming thicker and thicker, she could barely see something and the pain in her head was only making it worse. Suddenly she could hear someone scream and she could feel the weight being lifted from her body. And then someone was there and picked her up and as she felt the warmth against her body she fell asleep.

* * *

Don't think we're close to having this story finished. Rather, we're about in the middle of the story right now. 


	12. Interlude

So, here's chapter 10 (sorry for the title, but I couldn't come up with a better one). Hope you'll enjoy!

I say it right away, I'm making this short this time, for I'm really tired.

**TriGemini**: Ah, I fear Alicia and Katie won't get the chance to talk to Angelina…

**Lil Crow Bow**: The cat? Radames? Ah no, he is completely innocent.

**Paixamoreetchocolat**: Well, no police here, so I guess it is legal :D

**Anniebells**: Hey, I can't stop like this when they haven't even kissed, can I?

**Tiarwen**: it is only halfway done, because there is still some more to come. And it was not really a cliffhanger (at least, I've made worse :D)

**Ccjj**: Glad you liked it. and yes, it will get even better in the next chapter (maybe the chapter after the next)

**Angelface04**: Hey, already back from heaven? Believe it or not, I actually managed to make another long chapter (not as long as the last one, but I've tried).

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**Interlude**

Angelina opened her eyes lazily when she felt herself being placed onto something soft. She looked into a pair of green eyes and heard a voice talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words that were being said. She was trying to say something but her mouth was too dry. She wanted to sit up but was gently pushed back to where she was lying on. When her head made contact with the soft something beneath her again she fell back asleep.

Marcus sighed when Angelina closed her eyes again. She had looked so unfocused at him, as though she hadn't really seen him and he suspected that this was actually the truth.

The last hour had also been tiring for him. He had run out to look for her and found her in an alley next to the Puddlemere Inn, Lance on top of her, trying to rape her! An "Expelliarmus"-spell had thrown Lance off of her and against the wall, but he had quickly recovered and before Marcus could reach him he had already apparated out of the alley. Marcus had picked up Angelina and when he turned around he had found Oliver standing behind him at the entrance of the alley.

It had taken Marcus some time to convince Oliver that he had to take Angelina to a safer place than her flat or even St. Mungo's. To a place, Lance didn't know of. In the end, Oliver had agreed, if very reluctantly and had gone to tell the rest of the team and her friends what had happened.

Marcus had apparated home. To his home. He had gone into his bedroom and put Angelina on his bed. And that was, were he was now sitting next to. He had informed Giles. Had to make sure Lance would be caught and punished. And now he needed to get a doctor.

* * *

"So?" He asked Doctor Fleming, after he had examined Angelina's wounds.

"The two wounds on her head are not as serious as they may seem. Wounds on the head often look far more serious than they actually are. I could heal them with a few spells and she shouldn't even feel dizzy anymore once she wakes up. But she shouldn't move her ankle in the next time. I want to look at it again in three days." With this he left and Marcus went back into his room. He looked at Angelina's sleeping form and was more than relieved to find the bleeding wound on her forehead gone.

He cursed himself that he hadn't asked the doctor about how long she would be sleeping, for he wanted to make sure she wasn't alone when she woke up but he also felt the urgent need to take a shower. After a few moments he decided that it was better to take that shower now, and then wait here for her to wake up than to wait here now and then go for a shower when she would be about to wake up and be alone.

He went out into the hallway and into the bathroom next to his bedroom. It was a huge difference from her bathroom and he was glad to be back in his own four walls. Although he wished the reason for his being back home would be another than Angelina being attacked.

He kicked his shoes and socks off and walked barefooted over the marble floor of the room. He walked past the giant tube which was in the floor in the middle of the room and took his shirt of, letting it fall to the floor just behind the tube. He unbuttoned his trousers and let them fall around his ankles, walking out of them and pulling his boxer shorts off too. Marcus had reached the other end of the bathroom and thus, the shower. He opened the glass door and stepped into the spacious shower. At least here he could stretch his arms again!

As soon as he stood inside of the shower the water started pouring down on him in just the right temperature. He sighed contentedly and let the water run over his body. It really did feel good to be home again! If only the reason why Angelina was lying in his bed would be different one.

* * *

Angelina heard the faint sound of running water and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at the white ceiling above her and frowned. She was not lying in her bed! She was lying on silk and she did not have silken beddings! She sat up slowly and looked around the room. It was more than three times as big as her own bedroom. The bed itself was already more than twice as large as her bed. The furniture was completely in dark wood, the silken beddings pitch black.

Her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment when she remembered what had happened at the party. Had Lance taken her with him? But it had been somebody else who had picked her up. Or had she just imagined someone helping her? Had it just been a fantasy made up by her wounded head? She touched the back of her head gingerly, but there was nothing. Not even a bump. Had this all just been a dream? But where was she then? Her wand was nowhere to be seen and a quick look at her outfit told her that she was wearing what she had put on for the party. This was all so confusing!

Then she heard steps outside of the room and it was not until then that she noticed the water was no longer running. The door to the room she was in was slowly opened and she tried to scoop away from the door. But as soon as she tried to put her right foot to some use she knew that it was a bad idea. So, it hadn't been a dream or an imagination!

When the door opened completely Angelina sighed deeply as she saw that it was Marcus who was walking into the room. He was only wearing a pair of wide black trousers; his hair was still wet, small water drops running over his neck.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd wake up so soon." He greeted her and walked towards the bed. He sat down on the edge and looked at her.

"How are you feeling?"

Angelina shrugged, not really sure how she was feeling. She still wasn't really sure what had happened.

"My foot hurts. And my mouth's as dry as a desert. But other than that I think I'm fine." She said after some time and Marcus nodded. Only seconds after she had said this a tray appeared on the nightstand on her right. A glass and a carafe filled with water were standing on it. Angelina looked at Marcus who only shrugged and said the word 'house elves' as an answer.

Angelina tried to scoop closer to the nightstand but again her foot kept her from succeeding.

"Wait." Marcus told her and filled the glass with water and gave it to her.

"Thank you." Angelina murmured and drank thirstily the whole glass at once. She looked down at the empty glass in her hand and was trying to get her thoughts cleared up in her head, but there was just so much of this stupid fog covering them.

"What… what exactly happened?" she finally asked Marcus, still not looking up from the glass in her hand. She was now clutching it so tightly that her knuckles showed a lighter colour than the rest of her skin.

"I don't exactly know what happened before I reached you, but I don't think it was as much as he wanted to do. Unfortunately he has escaped. But Giles has sent out other aurors to catch him." Angelina nodded weakly and swallowed.

"To think that I believed this all to be nothing but a big prank. That it all isn't true… I would have never believed that Lance…" she shook her head and didn't continue to speak. Marcus didn't say something either. Probably for the first time Marcus didn't feel the urge to provoke her by saying something.

"I… I thought I had a wound on my head?" Angelina finally looked back up at Marcus.

"A doctor was here. He took care of your wounds on the head, but he said you shouldn't move your ankle for the next few days."

Angelina took this information in and nodded. She put the glass back onto the tray.

"Where is my wand?"

Marcus looked at her for a moment then remembered that he had also forgotten to take her robe with him. Both, her robe as well as her wand still had to be in the Inn. Or maybe one of her friends, maybe Wood, had taken it with him. That was what he finally told her.

"So, what now?"

"You will stay here until this guy is caught and safely put into Azkaban. When your foot has healed you can then go back to your home and continue your life as before."

Angelina had an odd feeling when she thought about going back to her home. When she thought about living alone after this evening she felt shivers running down her back. But then she remembered, she wasn't exactly living alone.

"Radames!"

Marcus raised his eyebrows at her and looked asking at the woman lying in his bed.

"I can't leave him alone for some days!" She looked pleading at him and Marcus had a very bad feeling about what was now to come.

"Please. We have to bring him here." Angelina pleaded and Marcus wanted to bang his head against something hard.

"Please." Angelina reached her hand out and took his arm. Marcus cursed under his breath and nodded.

"Okay, we'll get him."

Angelina smiled and tried to get out of the bed, being reminded of the state her ankle was in as soon as she tried. Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed. There was only one way to get her there it seemed. So he pulled back the blanket covering her and picked her up carefully.

Angelina put her arms slowly around his neck and tried to keep her face a bit farther away from his body. The scent of him reminded her of how safe she had felt when Marcus had picked her up in the alley.

"Ready?" he asked her. Angelina nodded and then he apparated both of them in front of the building her flat was in.

* * *

The moment they were standing on the street Marcus thought he should have put his shirt on after the shower. _Good thing I put my shoes back on_ he thought while he stepped towards the building.

"Wait. My keys are in my robes." Angelina suddenly said and Marcus sighed. He was sure that they wouldn't get into the house without her keys.

"So what now?" he asked and looked around. But it seemed as though Murphy's law was slowly leaving Angelina for just in this moment a neighbour of Angelina's, a young mother of two children opened the front door of the house. She raised her eyebrows at the couple and tried to hide a grin when she greeted Angelina and held the door open for Marcus before she went away.

Marcus carried Angelina upstairs, trying not to think about the fact that they wouldn't get into her flat without a key. As soon as he reached the first floor he stopped. Angelina looked disbelieving at the front door of her flat and tightened her grip around Marcus' neck.

"No. Please tell me this is not true!" she whispered as she continued to stare at the open door in front of her. She had closed the door before they had gone to the party. She was absolutely sure about this!

Marcus cursed silently under his breath. His first reaction was that he wanted to bring Angelina back to his home immediately and then come back to look through the flat. But he already knew that she wouldn't agree with this and to argue with her would take too much time. He also couldn't leave her out here in the hallway, for if whomever it was, who had broken into her flat was still there he would directly run into her should he try to escape.

"What are you waiting for?" Angelina asked him and was already thinking about jumping down from his arms and walk into her flat herself, no matter how hard her ankle would be protesting. She could only think about Radames. She needed to go into her flat and get him out of there. No matter who or what might be waiting there for her!

Marcus sighed and kicked the door farther open with his foot. He slowly went towards the flat and turned the lights on. No one was here, he was sure about this as soon as he was in the flat. But it looked as though whomever it had been, and Marcus had a supposition that it was a light haired man with a very mad mind, had made sure that everyone knew someone had been there.

The flat looked more like a battlefield than a flat. The armchairs and the couch were slit open, the blanket he had used for the last two nights was lying on the floor, or rather said, the remains of what used to be a blanket was lying on the floor. Marcus carried Angelina towards the kitchen and put her down on a chair.

"I'll go and look at your bedroom and bathroom." He told her and already left. Angelina looked around her in disbelief. The cupboards were all opened, everything that she used to keep inside of them was lying somewhere on the floor. On her right was the broken vase of the roses. The flowers themselves were stamped onto, completely destroyed. She bent slowly down and lifted the only flower that was not destroyed and smelled on it. Turned the now stalk-less flower in her hand. How dared he destroy her roses!

And where was Radames? If Lance had dared to do as much as touch a hair on his head she would kill him herself! Her heart seemed to beat faster when she heard a faint 'meow' and saw Marcus coming back to her.

"Your bedroom looks even worse than the rest of your flat, and I fear you don't have any clothes left. But therefore I found something else I thought you might want back." He held Radames by his neck away from him. Angelina's face lit up when she saw her cat and Marcus put Radames on her lap. The cat immediately started to purr and rub himself against Angelina's stomach.

"We should go back. I'll sent an owl to Giles and tell him about this here." _And I'll kick the old man's arse if they don't find this bastard soon!_ He added in his thoughts. He lifted Angelina up again, slowly and carefully so that Radames wouldn't jump down and walked out of the flat, pulling the door close with his foot. He went out of the building and onto the street, apparating back to his home as soon as they left the house.

* * *

Angelina was again lying on Marcus' bed while he searched his wardrobe for something that she could wear tonight. Radames was walking around in the room and Angelina still wondered how he had gotten out of it without the slightest scratch. She had put the rose on the tray which still stood on the nightstand and watched her cat smilingly. Marcus turned around towards her and held up a dark green t-shirt.

"This should fit you." Angelina rolled her eyes inwardly. Did Slytherins not know that there existed other colours but black and green? When Marcus was about to leave her alone so she could change she remembered that she couldn't take her jeans off on her own, nor did she have her wand.

"Um, Marcus?" He stopped at the door and turned back towards her.

"Could you please give me your wand for a minute?" He raised his eyebrows at her but gave her the wand nonetheless. He left the room and made his way to the study, writing a letter to Giles and telling him what had happened to Angelina's flat. When he came back into his room a few minutes later she was dressed in the t-shirt which was still too large on her. Her clothes were folded and were lying on a chair near the window.

"You should go to bed now, I think you had enough action for one day." He told her and Angelina had to smile at the thought how much he sounded like a father. The only thing missing was the 'young lady' part.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asked him, not really liking the feeling of having him thrown out of his own bed. Marcus shrugged.

"I'll tell the house elves to get me one of the guestrooms ready."

Angelina frowned and looked at the bed she was sitting in. It was more than big enough to have two people lying in it without having to touch the other one. There could probably lay four people in this bed without touching each other!

"That's bullshit. This is your room; I shouldn't throw you out of it. The bed is big enough for both of us." Angelina told him and shrugged when he raised his eyebrows at her. She didn't want to admit that she also was the slightest bit afraid to spend the night alone, especially since she couldn't move properly.

Angelina lay down and carefully turned onto her left side, slowly pulling her leg along with her and pulled the blanket up to her chest when Marcus made his way to the other side of the bed. When he had taken off his shoes, socks and trousers she had already closed her eyes and was on her way to the land of dreams.

When Marcus turned around to lie down in the bed himself he saw the rose laying on the tray on the nightstand on the other side of the bed. He hadn't even noticed before that she had the rose and was now slightly confused. Why would she take the flower with her?

He leaned over her and took the rose by the now very short stem. He looked at the dark rose and shook his head.

"Johnson?" he asked silently.

"Mhm…?" Angelina didn't even open her eyes when she heard his voice.

"Why did you bring the rose with you?" he asked her, his voice full of lack of understanding. Angelina shrugged slightly and mumbled something incoherently. Marcus asked her again and Angelina opened her eyes sleepily.

"I don't really know. Maybe because no one gave me flowers before." She yawned and closed her eyes again. Marcus leaned back on his side of the bed and looked dumbfounded at her.

"Good night." He heard Angelina murmur and replied slowly. He watched her for some time, noticing how her breath became more and more regular and sighed. He turned the rose around in his hand and gently touched the velvety blossom. He laid his head onto his pillow and continued to watch Angelina.

Her hand was holding the edge of the blanket, a stray strand of her hair had fallen into her face. While he was watching her Marcus felt like a teen again. Angelina Johnson had always impressed him. Before she even started Hogwarts she had caught his attention, being anything but intimidated by him on the Hogwarts Express. In the first years she had mostly irritated him.

She would not be intimidated by him or anybody else what took all the fun out of playing with the first years. She was an excellent Quidditch player who caused him to feel the fear of loosing a game against Gryffindor more than once. Up until his last year at Hogwarts he had seen Angelina Johnson as a very irritating Gryffindor whose name he actually managed to remember.

On the evening he had seen her and this Hufflepuff – or had it been a Ravenclaw – in the hallway all of this had changed. He had gone back to his bed that night and had dreamt about her. Had dreamt that it had been him who had had her against the wall. But she wasn't trying to get away from him, oh no. In his dream she had been moaning his name, had pressed herself against him and had begged him to take her.

He had woken up covered in sweat and as horny as he had never been before. Had she been a Slytherin he had found his way to the girls' dorms and had made his way to her bed, but she wasn't a Slytherin, she had been far away on the other side of the castle, tucked up safely in her Gryffindor bed and he had ended up with the only substitute he had: his right hand.

He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. It was really not wise to think about that time – and the many nights that followed this first one – now, while she was in his bed. All he had to do was reach out his hand and he could touch her.

Before he knew what he was doing he reached out his hand and let the soft flower he was still holding touch the skin on the back of her hand. He ran the flower towards her wrist but stopped immediately when he heard Angelina sigh in her sleep. When she didn't move he continued to stroke up her arm with the flower, watching enchanted how the smooth black flower moved along her skin. He let the flower wander up to her elbow and farther until the t-shirt was stopping his way.

He looked at her face. Looking at the long whimpers lying on her cheeks. At the smile she was wearing, indicating that she was having a nice dream. The strand of hair still hanging in her face. Marcus gently ran the rose over her cheek, thus pushing the strand of her black hair back out of her face.

Whether it was the touch on her face or the smell of the rose Angelina slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. Marcus was sure his heart stopped beating for a moment. He was already preparing himself for what he expected was to come: a slap, screaming, more hitting…

But Angelina only continued to look at him and then, slowly, smiled at Marcus before she closed her eyes again. Marcus heard her murmur something about 'nice' and watched her when she fell asleep again.

How was he to survive and stay a sane man at the same time when she would continue to stay with him?


	13. Prelude

Okay, before you read this chapter I just want to say one thing:

I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!

I have tons of homework for this weekend and the only way to survive this weekend for me is to give you again a chapter which is a bit shorter than the last two. But the next one will be longer again, I promise, and I'm trying to post it as soon as possible!

**Evilevergreen**: Yes, there will be more moments of Angelina and Marcus in bed… did this sound as ambiguously as I think it does…?

**TriGemini**: I promise you, they are not all nice and fluffy towards each other for long :D would be too boring this way, wouldn't it?

**Lil Cow Bow**: You really liked the last chapter, right?

**Ccjj**: I'm actually thinking about printing your review and putting it on the wall next to my PC! Or maybe next to my bed, so I can read it every morning before I have to get up, this way I might be more likely to have a good day!

**Angelface04**: I'm so sorry for disappointing you with the length of this chapter, but I promise you the next one will be longer, and Marcus will show his softer side in it too!

**HPfan000** or **Redcandle17**: Usually I'd agree with you on the 'there's no such thing as too much UST'-part, but I think, maybe some time, RST is even better :D

**Tiarwen**: I take it you liked the chapter, hu:D

**

* * *

Chapter 11 **

**Prelude **

_(or foreplay if you want it to be correct)_

The rays of sunlight that reached her face woke up Angelina the next morning. She opened her eyes lazily but was soon wide awake when she saw Marcus lying on the other side of the bed. It took her a moment to remember the events of the day before and when she did, she closed her eyes and sighed.

But she couldn't go back to sleep, her body made sure of that. She needed to use a bathroom and she needed it now! If only she could walk on her own. She sat up silently and pushed the blanket off of her body. Carefully she pulled her right leg towards the edge of the bed and actually managed to get it out of the bed. She put her left foot on the floor and tried to stand on it, only to fall back on the bed the moment she tried to move farther.

So, this wasn't going to be as easy as she had thought. She took a few deep breaths and tried again, resting her right hand on the nightstand and thus managed to stand on her left food without falling back. Now all she would have to do was to jump on her left foot to the door.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

Angelina fell back onto the bed and cursed. She turned around towards Marcus who was lying propped up on his elbow and watched her amused.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get to the bathroom." She told him pouting and tried once again to arise from the bed. Marcus sighed and shook his head when he left the bed and walked around it.

"Why don't you just ask for help?" He asked her when lifted her up as though she weighted nothing.

"You can't carry me to the bathroom!" Angelina told him blushing, he wasn't thinking about carrying her all the way, right?

"Why not? If you try to jump there you will take days to get there." He told her and made his way out of the room with the black woman in his arms. He tried to ignore the feel of her naked legs against his arms or how he could feel her breasts against his chest through the fabric of his old t-shirt.

He brought her to the bathroom and Angelina gasped at the huge room. She was relieved to find the toilette near the door they were standing in right now, so at least she would manage to go there alone from here.

"Okay, you can put me down now." She told him and wriggled around in his arms. Marcus raised his eyebrows at her and kept her where she was.

"I mean it. I'll manage now." He put her slowly down, holding her until he was sure she stood safely on her left foot and went out of the room.

"I'll wait in the hallway. Just scream if you don't get up from the floor anymore." He told her grinning and Angelina glared at him when he left the room and closed the door.

* * *

Marcus heard a tapping against one of the windows in the hallway and when he looked up he saw a brown owl in front of the window. He walked towards the window and opened it, letting the owl fly into the hallway and drop a letter into his hands. The owl had already flown away again when Marcus looked up from the envelope. 

The letter was from Giles and it told him that they still hadn't found Lance. Marcus sighed and rolled his eyes. Wasn't it good to know that the aurors were so good at catching criminals?

* * *

Angelina sighed heavily and threw the pillow towards the ceiling only to catch it in her outstretched hands a few moments later. Now she remembered why she had hated being ill as a child. It had meant spending days in bed with nothing to do. She threw the pillow up again but it didn't return to her hands this time. Angelina frowned and turned her head. 

"This is going on my nerves! You've been playing around with this pillow for the last fifteen minutes!" Marcus told her and threw the pillow onto the floor.

"Hey, you're not the one tied to the bed. You can leave this room, even this house whenever you want. So at least let me have 'some' action by throwing this stupid pillow around!" She made to bent over the edge of the bed to get the pillow back when her ankle hurt again. She let herself fall back onto the bed and groaned. Today had to be the worst day of her live. It had been embarrassing to have Marcus carry her to the bathroom and back to the bed. And since then, all she had done was lying or sitting in his bed without anything really to do. Marcus had stayed with her most of the time, and since they were both back to their 'old friendly behaviour' towards each other, it was at least making time pass by a little bit faster.

Radames had used the day to further investigate the room, then had dozed most of the day on the bed, causing Marcus to frown at the cat and murmur something about having to disinfect the bed later.

The sun was already setting outside and at every sound, Angelina looked up expecting to see an owl bringing a letter from Marcus' boss telling them Lance had been caught and was on his way to Azkaban. But no letter came.

She heard the door being closed and saw that Marcus had left the room. She sighed and looked at Radames who was occupied with playing with her socks on the chair. She wished she could just arise from the bed and walk out of the room, too.

A moment later, the door opened again and Marcus came back, a bottle of wine in his hand. Angelina raised her eyebrows.

Marcus walked towards the bed and lay down on the left side of it. He held the bottle in front of her and Angelina saw that he had already drunk from it. She took the bottle and looked questing at him.

"When you're drinking you can't complain so much." He merely said and received a slap on the arm for the remark.

"Just drink it Johnson." He sighed and waited for her to take a gulp from the wine. Angelina gave the bottle back to Marcus and he himself took another gulp from the bottle.

After they had drunk about half the bottle Marcus turned his head so he was looking at Angelina.

"Tell me, with how many guys have you slept?"

Angelina, who was holding the bottle right now took it from her lips and looked at him. She turned her head back and swallowed some more of the wine.

"Three." She said when she gave him the bottle back.

"You?"

"None."

Angelina raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a look that told him clearly she thought him to be lying.

"Hey, I'm not into guys." Marcus shrugged and received another slap from the woman next to him.

"You know what I mean. How many girls have you had sex with?"

"Really Johnson, do you expect me to remember whom I've slept with? I'm not a bloody elephant. My mind would never be able to remember them all!"

Angelina groaned and took the bottle out of his hand to take another gulp.

"I'll probably need more than this one bottle if this'll continue like this!" she told him and shook her head. This man was really impossible!

Marcus grinned inwardly and waited for her to give him the bottle back.

"Who were they?"

Angelina turned her head slowly around to look at him and looked at him with narrowed eyes. Marcus merely raised his eyebrows and drank on the bottle, waiting whether or not she would answer him. If he predicted her correctly, and he was sure he did, she would tell him, just so she wasn't backing out of a challenge. And he was right.

"Oliver, Fred and Leo."

Marcus raised his eyebrows at this and grinned. He didn't know any guy with the name Leo, but the first name she had said was way more interesting anyway.

"So, Wood showed you how to ride a broom properly?"

Angelina sat up and grabbed the pillow from underneath Marcus' head and hit him with it as hard as it was possible to hit him with a pillow.

"You are disgusting, you know that!" She told him and took the bottle of wine away from him. She really needed a _huge_ gulp of it right now. Marcus just grinned at her when he emerged from underneath the pillow and put it back beneath his head.

"So, that makes Wood your first, right?"

Angelina glared at him and took another gulp from the bottle.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Marcus shrugged.

Angelina gave him the bottle back and pulled the pillow from under his head again to lay down on it herself.

"So… how was it with him?"

Angelina looked at him and tried to hide a grin.

"Why Marcus, haven't you just told me you're not into guys? Do you want to change that remark? If you want me to I could ask Oliver about it, although I highly doubt that he would be interested in you."

Before she could say more Marcus was on top of her, straddling her, his hands next to her head. His face was so close that Angelina couldn't really see it anymore for it was blurring in front of her eyes. She felt her heartbeat rising, her blood running faster through her veins. His head leaned forward, coming closer and closer to hers.

"I just want to know, what he did to make you want him." He whispered next to her ear and Angelina felt shivers running down her back. She had to fight the sudden urge to wrap her arms around his neck and also had to try and breathe normal. She felt Marcus' breath against the skin of her neck and bit her lip to keep from making any noise.

The sun had almost completely set and no light was on in the room, so she hoped, he wouldn't notice how she reacted to his closeness. She needed something to get her mind off of how good it felt to have him so close, so she asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Why didn't you believe me that I had not a single date before my 5th year?"

Marcus brought his face back above hers and he looked deep into her eyes. How could she ask such a stupid question? Did she really not know?

"When you look into a mirror, what do you see?" he asked her in a whisper, not sure why he didn't talk louder.

Angelina looked at him asking, not understanding what he meant.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are? Always have been." He told her and ran the fingertips of his right hand over her cheek.

"You must have been the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, there's just no logical reason why no one would have asked you out. I can't believe they all have been so blind and stupid."

Angelina swallowed and opened her mouth to say something, but Marcus put a finger to her lips and shook his head.

"Don't. It will only cause us to argue again. And I don't want to argue with you right now."

"What do you want then?" Angelina heard herself ask and felt the blood rushing to her face.

Marcus leaned closer to her and smiled slightly, not a grin or a smirk, but a true, genuine smile.

"You. I want you." He told her and leaned forward. When his lips met hers he heard Angelina sighing underneath him. He parted his lips slowly and ran his tongue gently over her soft, full lips, asking for entrance. She granted it more than willingly and as soon as his tongue touched hers Angelina's arms wrapped themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

* * *

Please don't hate me, just think about what the next chapter will be about and pray that I'll have time to write it (and enough chocolate) so I will make it a good chapter! 


	14. There are first times for everything

It's Tuesday and I have my Pc back! And the chapter is still here! (does a little happy-dance), but there is still some things missing, like frontpage, Access, the grammar and spelling check, the synonymes, the translation part... (I hope I will get them back today!)

Ah, yes, if you want a chapter that is about a page longer and more descriptive, go to If you don't find the story there, send me an e-mail and I'll send you a link.

And please tell me if there is still something too descriptive in this chapter.

**Tiarwen**: oh, I'm already waiting how you will react after these two chapters!

**Lil Crow Bow**: I hope you will like these two chapters as well as the rest of the story!

**Redcandle17**: Well, I hope I took everything out that should stay out of a R-rated fic, and if not, well there's still I can't hear it often enough, so... yes!

**TriGemini**: Oh, you won't be dissapointed, there will be 'some' action now. :D

**Angelface04**: Mhm, since there seem to be some people who want to know about Angelina and Oliver, I will maybe make a seperate piece of work where I explain what happened between those two...

**Paixamouretchocolat**: Well, I hope these two chapters are a good compensation.

**Evilevergreen**: Yep, rewriting it would have been hell, especially since technically I already have to write each chapter twice (in English and German) and this would have meant about 16-17 pages to rewrite... but luckily I have the original version back (which already took me days to get it the way I wanted it to be.)

**Nirvana bitch**: well, here is the next chapter...

**Ella Palladino**: Yes, the 'thing' between Angie and Olli took place in his last days at Hogwarts. ( I will probably write something about it as an extra story)

**Sunshine-Girl03**: This was close, I was just about to update when I saw your review. I'm glad you like this story!

okay, so withour further ado...

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

**There are first times for everything**

Marcus let himself sink down, bringing his left hand into her hair and pulling her head closer to him as his tongue danced with hers, causing his blood to travel south, concentrating more and more in one point of his body.

Angelina ran one of her hands through his short hair, making sure he wouldn't break the kiss although it was more than unnecessarily to do so, for the last thing Marcus had on his mind was to let go of her. She ran her other hand over his naked shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin underneath her hand.

Marcus moved his hand to her waist and to her back, pressing her body against his and causing her to moan against his lips. He slowly parted his lips from hers, returning after a moment and pulling back again only to return again. His hand which had been tangled in her hair slowly wandered to her neck and he caressed the nape of her neck with his fingertips. Angelina sighed against his lips as the sensation rushed over her.

He parted his lips from hers and pulled his head a bit back to look into her eyes. He tried to catch his breath while he watched her face. She was so beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her once more only to pull back a moment later. When he looked at Angelina she frowned at him.

Marcus smiled at her and leaned his head back toward hers, reuniting their lips in a passionate kiss. He let his right hand travel down the side of her body, teasing her breast by running his thumb over the t-shirt. Angelina arched into his hand. Her teeth were nibbling his bottom lip while his hand moved farther down her body, over her waist and her hips until it reached the hem of the t-shirt.

Angelina could feel the fire that started to burn inside of her. His fingertips on her leg felt wonderful, and when he started to let his hand move underneath the t-shirt she had to keep herself from moaning out load. Instead she sucked on his bottom lip, her hands moving over his back, her fingernails causing him just enough pain to make it pleasurable and Angelina felt him shiver on top of her.

The t-shirt moved up while he lead his hand back upwards her body. He rested his hand on her hip, pressing himself against her and let her feel how much he wanted her.

Angelina couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips when she felt him against her. She couldn't remember when she had ever before wanted a man so much. She shivered as his hand reached her waist and he moved farther up until he finally made contact with her breast.

He moved his thumb over her nipple, not at all surprised to find it already completely hard. He smiled against her lips and challenged her tongue for another dance while his thumb moved in the same rhythm as their tongues. He loved to feel her breast in his hand, so soft and firm at the same time, but there was something he would love even more.

Marcus kissed her cheek, kissing every inch of her skin on his way to her jaw. Angelina let her head fall back and thus presented her neck to him. Marcus happily took the chance and kissed her neck, licking her carotid artery where he felt the blood rushing through underneath his tongue. His lips were slowly moving down until he reached the collar of the t-shirt.

He sat back on his knees and waited until Angelina lifted herself onto her elbows and looked up at him.

"What?" she asked and he had to keep himself from taking her without further ado. He groaned at who sexy she looked with her hair all tousled, the passion and confusion mixed in her eyes and her lips that looked so thoroughly kissed. He took her hands in his and pulled her up in a sitting position. He kissed every finger of her right hand, the palm, her wrist and then put her right hand on his shoulder. He repeated this action with her left hand and when her hands were both on his shoulders, and she was again so close to his face he couldn't help himself. He gently ran his hand over her hair and smiled at her while his hand rested on her back.

"Now is the last chance for you to send me to hell. I wont be able to stop once I've removed this t-shirt from your body." He told her huskily and one look into his eyes told Angelina that he meant every word.

"I'm going to send you to hell if you stop now!" she answered him and Marcus grinned at her while he started to pull the t-shirt up over her head. Angelina took her hands from his shoulders and held them over her head, helping him getting the t-shirt off of her. Marcus threw the t-shirt behind him and ran his hands over her hands, down her arms and farther down her body to her waist. His eyes staying on her face the whole time, watching the emotions she displayed there.

He leaned in for another kiss, this time slow and gentle, while he moved Angelina back to lie on the bed. He moved his body down, so he was kneeing over her knees, again kissing his way over her neck. Without the offending fabric on her body he could finally reach her breasts. He licked over her right nipple, making it as hard as its twin and started to suck on it.

Angelina moaned and brought her hands into his hair, the sounds she was making encouraging Marcus to suck harder on the small dark bud. His hands roamed over her body, letting her shiver in anticipation. This was better than any of his dreams had been!

Angelina arched her body into his touch. Her eyes were closed and her hands were holding onto his shoulders while he continued to give her breasts all of his attention. Marcus seemed quite content with staying where he was, sucking on her breasts as though he was a baby.

He felt Angelina's hand moving to his cheeks, cupping his face and he reluctantly lifted his head from her breast when she pulled his head back to hers to kiss him once more.

While they were kissing, Marcus moved to sit on Angelina's left side and stroke with his left hand over her body, teasing her nipples, running his fingertips over her stomach, her hips and over the last remaining fabric that was covering her body.

Angelina let her hands travel from his head over his shoulders and ran them over his chest. She raked her fingernails over his nipples. Angelina pulled back from their kiss and watched his nipples harden under her hands. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, felt his breath tickle her against her neck.

Her hands strolled farther down, resting on the muscles of his stomach. Marcus moved his lips to her jaw and nibbled on it while Angelina reached for his trousers and tried to pull them down. But the way he was sitting right now didn't allow her to get the trousers off of him.

"Take them off." She told him, her voice hoarse, her breath became faster when his hand moved over the inside of her thighs.

"Please." Marcus kissed her once more before he took of his trousers, his boxer shorts following right behind. Angelina sat up slowly, carefully avoiding any fast movements with her right leg, and put her left leg underneath her, to rest her weight on her left knee and moved scooted closer to Marcus. She bit her bottom lip while she let her hands wander over his leg.

She ran her fingertips over his knees, slowly moving towards his stomach. She heard Marcus's breath going faster with every inch she left behind. It was too dark in the room to really see him and this was irritating her. She wanted to see him. All of him.

"Where is your wand?" She asked him in a whisper and Marcus grinned wickedly at her.

"Move your hands a few inches farther and you've reached it." he felt Angelina lightly slap his leg at his answer and chuckled.

"I mean the _other one_. It's too dark in here. I want to see you." She admitted softly and she heard Marcus leaning towards the nightstand on the left side of the bed and reach for his wand. She heard him murmur a spell and soon several candles were flying in the air. Angelina expected him to put the wand back and return to her side but instead he pointed the wand to the door and opened it magically. She frowned at this and looked to the door only to see Radames disappearing through it.

"Don't need any voyeurs, do we?" Marcus asked her grinning when he came back to her. Angelina used the time he was turning back around to her to look at his body. She bit her lip when her eyes travelled down his front.

Her hands were still on his legs and she let them wander farther now, slowly moving her right hand in between his legs, her fingertips tenderly touched the skin of his thighs and she nibbled on her bottom lip.

Marcus opened his eyes again and watched her face. Saw how she looked down between his legs and starred at what she held in her hand. It was almost too much for him. He tried desperately to keep himself from submitting into this heavenly feeling.

Angelina didn't move her eyes away from her hands until Marcus ran his hand tenderly through the valley between her breasts, stopping at her underwear and meeting her gaze. He took Angelina's hand from him and kissed her palm.

"You are so breathtakingly beautiful." He whispered huskily when he leaned her back onto the bed and looked at her. He moved his hand between her legs and parted them slightly, Angelina moved her left leg farther and Marcus kneed in between her legs.

He ran his hands over her thighs, looking at the beautiful woman who was lying in front of him on the black beddings. Her long black hair was almost invisible on the dark silk underneath it. Her chocolate eyes were locked on his face, her tongue darted out to lick her soft lips. He was sure he could see the blood pulsating in her carotid artery.

Her breasts were heaving fast and he was sure her heart was racing just as much as her breath was coming in short intervals. Her nipples were hart like pebbles and he couldn't help but ran the tip of his right index finger over the dark bud.

"Marcus."

He looked at her face when he heard Angelina moan his name and saw her arch her body into his touch. She was truly angelic, although he doubted that her parents had thought about this situation when they had given her this name. Though it was an odd time, he remembered reading on the paper with her address Giles had given him that she had a second name. The thought had come to his mind suddenly, but now it didn't seem to disappear soon.

Marcus leaned forward to kiss her belly. He felt the muscles in her stomach and continued to place small kisses all over her flat belly. He dipped his tongue into her navel and felt Angelina's hands back in his hair, making sure he wouldn't leave her body anytime soon.

Marcus nibbled gently on the skin surrounding her navel and blew on the wet skin, causing goose-pimples to appear on her stomach. His left hand moved to her breast, imitating the movements his right hand was doing on her other breast.

Angelina shivered when she felt, rather than heard, Marcus mumbling something against his stomach. She pulled his head away from her navel and looked asking at him. Marcus bowed his head and kissed her chin.

"I was asking what you second name is." He told her and looked into her eyes to found her frowning at him.

"You want to know this _NOW_ of all times you could ask this?" she asked him slightly exaggerated. She had already trouble remembering her first name right now, how could he expect her to remember her _second_ name? And having Marcus moving his lips to her ear and starting to nibble on her earlobe wasn't helping at all.

"Mhm… I think now is just the perfect time for me to find out. Does it fit you as well as your first name?" he whispered on her ear and Angelina bit her lip to keep herself from groaning out loud.

"Aida." She answered him when she finally got some sense back. Marcus continued to nibble on her earlobe and tried the name.

"Angelina Aida." He whispered in her ear and Angelina smiled slightly.

"This is the first time you say my name." she murmured and Marcus stayed still for a moment when he realised she was right.

"Guess I should use it more often then, my _Nubian princess_." He kissed her earlobe once more and moved lower to her neck and to her shoulder, kissing his way slowly down her body until he was again kneeing between her legs.

He took her left foot in his hand and kissed her ankle. His lips travelled over the inside of her left calf, up to her knee and there he stopped, causing Angelina to moan in protest. He smiled at her and put her leg on his shoulder.

He then took her right leg by her calf and moved it carefully, so he wouldn't cause her ankle any more pain. He kissed his way over the inside of her right calf, just as he had done with her left one and again stopped at her knee only to put her right leg on his right shoulder.

His hands wandered over her thighs, moving underneath her and lifting her slightly off of the bed. He put his fingers into the waistband of her briefs and pulled them slowly over her legs, lifting her left leg off of his shoulder to get the material away from her leg and repeating this with her right leg. He threw the last piece of clothing to the floor and kissed the inside of her thighs once before he leaned his head forward, his eyes always watching her.

"Marcus. Please!"

"Please what Angelina?" he asked between her legs.

"Please stop teasing me!" she groaned and buried her hands in his hair. Marcus grinned inwardly and went back to burry his head between her legs...

Marcus kissed her once more before he slowly let her legs down from their position on his shoulders. He moved to lie on top of her and kissed his way back up to her face. When he finally reached her lips Angelina put her arms back around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Marcus moved his hand over the insides of her legs and farther north. Marcus kissed her neck, moving his teeth over the spot where he could feel her blood pulsating underneath his lips and bit her gently, sucking on the spot and licking it again. She grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"No more teasing, Marcus. I want you now. I need you!" She brought her left foot to stroke over his leg until she could wrap her leg around his waist. Marcus didn't need another invitation and slowly lifted his hips to get into the right position.

He captured her lips in a fervent kiss while he moved down...

He kissed her shoulder and buried his head against her neck when they were both trying to calm down their racing hearts. His fingers traced small patterns on her arm and he felt her shudder due to the after-effects of her orgasm. After some moments he felt Angelina's hands moving over his shoulder and down his arms.

"You should better push me away now, for I'm to tired to move by myself." Marcus said against her neck. He felt Angelina's arms wrap around his neck, holding him close to her.

"Then don't move. I like the way we are right now." She told him and sighed contently.

Marcus lifted his head from its position against her neck and looked at her face. She was still breathing slightly uneasy; a soft blush was gracing her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes glittered with satisfaction.

Marcus leaned in slowly and nibbled on her bottom lip. He ran his tongue slowly and temptingly over her lip. Angelina parted her lips and met his tongue with hers. Marcus let his tongue glide over hers slowly, as though he wanted to savour every second of it. When he pulled back he ran his knuckles over her cheek, looking into her eyes.

"So this is what everyone is fussing about. I never thought it would feel so good." He murmured and found Angelina frowning at this, obviously not understanding what he meant.

"You talk as though you've never done it before." She told him. Marcus smiled gently at her and stroke a strand of hair from her forehead.

"I have. But it's the first time I made _love_ to someone."

Angelina's mouth opened but no word came out. Marcus took the opportunity and kissed her once again. He didn't need her to say something, the look in her eyes had told him all he needed to know.


	15. Bath time

**Kapitel 13**

**Bath time**

Marcus awoke in the middle of the night. He was still lying on top of Angelina, her arms wrapped around his waist. He gently took her hands off of his body and lay down beside her. Angelina protested with a small moan and stirred in her sleep. Marcus moved her to lie on her side, slowly pulling her right leg over his own legs, trying not to move her ankle. As soon as he was lying in the right position, Angelina rolled onto her stomach. She rested her head on his chest and placed her right hand over his heart.

Marcus put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. He took his wand from the nightstand and said a spell to get the blanket from underneath them and covered both of them with it. Angelina snuggled closer to him and sighed contently. Marcus bent his head forward and kissed the top of her head before he fell asleep.

Angelina felt the rays of sunlight hit her face and opened her eyes sleepily. She smiled when she felt Marcus pulling her closer to him, his left hand stroking her arm as he did so.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked at Marcus sleeping face. Years ago at Hogwarts, she had never believed that she was able to fall in love with him of all people but now…

She ran her fingertips over his cheek and caressed his jaw. She let her fingers stroke over his lips. Angelina shrieked when Marcus caught her finger in between his lips and suckled on it. He opened his eyes and his green ones met her brown ones as his tongue started to lick her finger.

Angelina bit her lip while she watched Marcus sucking on her finger. His arms were firm around her waist, slowly pulling her into a sitting position on top of him. Angelina closed her eyes and moaned silently as she felt him move his hips underneath her.

Marcus let her finger slip out of his mouth and kissed her fingertip once more before Angelina put her hands on his shoulders.

"You look absolutely breathtaking like this." Marcus told her and ran his hands over her legs. Angelina opened her eyes and looked at him. His eyes travelled all over her body, the desire evident in his gaze.

"What do you mean?" she whispered and Marcus returned his eyes to her face.

"This. When you're sitting on top of me, your hair falling freely over your back, your eyes closed and your mouth open, ready to moan my name."

Angelina felt her body reacting to him. She wasn't sure whether it was the way he looked at her, or the way he talked to her, but she felt the heat between her legs starting to grow. She moved herself against him, trying to find release from the need that was starting to grow inside of her.

"Your breasts are practically screaming at me to touch them, to take them in my mouth and suck on these sweet, hard nipples." Marcus told her in a husky voice. "and the way you move yourself against me right now makes me want to lose control and make love to you for the rest of the day." He admitted and Angelina bit her lower lip. Merlin, this man would surely be her downfall.

He looked up at her with this predatory gleam in his eyes, completely sure of himself, and completely sure that he would have her moaning around him in a few moments.

"I need a shower." Angelina told him suddenly and Marcus raised his eyebrows.

"I'm all sticky and sweaty and I haven't been able to take a shower yesterday." She explained him as though she wasn't sitting on top of him right now, naked, on his bed, his arousal evident against her body.

"And how do you plan to take this shower without being able to stand?" he asked her grinning and Angelina nibbled at her bottom lip. She hadn't thought about that part. Marcus crooked his finger at her and she bent her head so she was only inches away from his lips.

"How about a deal?" he asked and kissed her gently on her lips.

"There is this giant, comfortable bathtub in my bathroom. I could carry you to it. And then we could have a nice, long bath together."

Angelina pulled back slowly and raised her eyebrows at him.

"We?"

"Mhm." His hand moved along her back.

"We. I will make sure that every inch of your body is clean after we get out of the tub." His hand travelled to her front and moved slowly up towards her breasts.

"Every single inch of your beautiful body." He whispered and cupped her breast in his hand, his thumb rolling over her hard nipple.

"So?" he looked at her face again and saw the same want and desire he felt reflecting in her chocolate eyes.

"We have a deal." She whispered and leaned in for another kiss. Marcus put his hands on her waist and moved her to sit next to him, so he could get out of the bed. He lifted her up into his arms and walked towards the bedroom door. But the fact that he was now carrying a very naked Angelina in his arms, and that she was pressing her body against his wasn't making this an easy task.

He carried Angelina into the bathroom and said the worth 'bathtub'. As soon as he said it, the tub filled itself with water, foam swimming on top. Marcus stepped slowly into the steaming water, stepping down two steps, sitting on the first one with Angelina on his lap.

Angelina closed her eyes and smiled when the water engulfed her. That was something that she missed in her flat, the possibility to take a bath instead of a shower. The water smelled wonderful exotic and she felt as though they had apparated into some tropical paradise.

"This smells good." She said when Marcus turned her around in his lap, so her back was against his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her stomach.

"It doesn't smell have as good as you do." he whispered against her ear. Marcus kissed the spot below her ear and started to nibble on her skin while his hands stroke her flat stomach. He moved his hands to her legs and stroke over her thighs. Slowly he moved his hands in between her legs and started to move his hands upwards.

Angelina moved her head to one side and started to take Marcus' earlobe in between her teeth. Marcus turned his head to meet her mouth with his own. He let his tongue pass her lips and met with her own. He moved slowly, seducing her to join in the battle of their tongues.

Angelina brought her hand around his neck and pulled him closer, her hand running through his hair. Marcus own hand had also reached her hair, but opposite from her, his hand was far from her head.

"There's so much I want to do to you, Angelina. So much I want to show you." He said against the skin of her neck.

"I want to show you this house. Every single room. And I want to make sure you won't forget that tour." Angelina moaned when Marcus moved his free hand to twirl her nipple.

"You know, there is this huge dining table in the dining room. Ah, I want to have you for breakfast, or lunch, or dinner on it. Covered in strawberries and cherries, with chocolate cream, honey, and whipped cream all over your delicious body. And I will be able to eat it all of your skin…"

"Oh Merlin…"Angelina moaned and Marcus grinned against her neck.

"Then there is the garden, with all those beautiful flowers my mother had planted there. I want to make love to you underneath the flowers.

Angelina moaned when the images of what he was talking about filled he head.

"I want to show you every guestroom. Every bathroom. I want to show you the library… say, do you think you could wear your Hogwarts uniform once more? I have a good idea of what we could do in the library…"

And this was it. Angelina felt herself falling at his words. She was falling into the sweetest feelings and there was no way of return.

She was breathing heavily and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted. Marcus removed his fingers from between her legs and let them move back up her body. He moved his hand through her hair, stroking a stray strand of it out of her forehead and kissed her cheek.

Angelina opened her eyes and looked at him, a satisfied smile on her lips. She ran her hand over his cheek and pulled him close for a short, gentle kiss.

"I take it you do like me talking to you?" Marcus grinned wickedly at her.

"Bastard." Angelina murmured but smiled at him nonetheless. Marcus met her lips in another tender kiss and Angelina felt herself getting this feeling inside of her all over again.

"How do you do this?" she moaned against his lips. Marcus just smiled and continued to kiss her. Angelina ran her free hand over his leg, moving it between their bodies.

"Move." Angelina ordered softly and Marcus raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Angelina bit her lower lip and swallowed before she talked again.

"Sit on the edge of the tub." She told him and Marcus raised his eyebrows even farther when he did as she told him. Angelina bit her lower lip again and watched him as he sat outside of the tub. She kneed carefully on the step he had been sitting on until now and put her hands on his knees.

"Angelina, you don't have to…"

"You talk to much Flint!" she told him and kissed the inside of his right knee. She looked into his eyes as her lips travelled on over the insides of his thighs. The higher she went the faster Marcus breathed.

Marcus leaned back on the floor and tried to catch his breath again. His hands were still tangled in Angelina's hair and she gave the inside of his thigh a last kiss before he released her hair.

"Come here." He whispered huskily and reached his hands out for her. Angelina placed her hands on the edge of the tub and put her weight on her hands. Marcus moved his hands to her waist and pulled her out of the water and she kneed down next to him. When he lifted himself onto his elbows, he brought his thumb to her lips. Angelina caught his thumb between her lips and licked it before she released it again. Marcus fought a growl from deep inside his throat at the side and pulled Angelina in for a fierce kiss.

"I don't deserve you." He panted against her lips.

"I know." Angelina smiled while she eagerly returned the kiss.

"So, are you all clean now?" Marcus asked while his hands roamed freely over her body. Angelina looked at him, her eyes showing a passion he was sure could be found in his own eyes as well. Marcus leaned over and kissed her breast, taking her hard nipple in between his lips.

Angelina moaned when Marcus bit into the tender bud. She arched her body off of the floor and brought her hands into his hair. Marcus sucked her nipple through is teeth and pushed it back out of his mouth with his tongue, only to suck it back in again. He continued to suck her nipple in and push it out while his hands parted her legs.

He lifted his head from her breast and blew on the wet nipple, enjoying the sight of goose pimples on her breast. He kissed every inch of skin on her breast while his hand moved farther between her parted legs.

Marcus smiled while he continued to kiss her breast, moved farther to her stomach and let his tongue circle her navel. Angelina lifted herself onto her elbows and watched him nibbling on the skin of her stomach, trying to get it between his teeth to suck on it.

Angelina moaned and when Marcus looked at her face he let go of her stomach and sat up next to her again. He grabbed her head and pulled it close to him, meeting her lips in an intense kiss. His fingers continued to tease her while their tongues battled for dominance.

He parted his lips from hers and moved to kiss her neck. He kissed a path over her body, through the valley between her breasts, over her stomach, her navel and between her legs to meet his hand.

Angelina lifted one hand to reach his head and pull him back up to her.

"I need you." She whispered huskily. Marcus kissed her deeply while he positioned himself in between her legs.

Marcus rolled them around, so that Angelina was now lying on top of him. He brought his arms around her waist and stroke over her back, while they both tried to catch some breath.

"I guess you want to take another bath now?" he asked her as soon as he could manage a whole sentence again.

"That depends on how much of the bath I'm getting done this time." Angelina replied and kissed his chest.

"If you want to tell me that you didn't like the outcome of this bath I'm more than willing to prove you the opposite." Marcus warned her as his hands travelled to her backside and pressed her against him.

"Is this a promise?" Angelina asked and lifted her head to meet his gaze.


	16. Caught!

Sorry it took me so long but I just didn't feel like writing last week (I don't really feel like writing anything right now either, but I thought I couldn't leave you hanging for much longer), and then I noticed that I couldn't continue the story the way I had planned, so I had to think up a new plotline till the end of the story (this means less drama for Angelina and no Marcus-the-hero-scene). This also means that the story will soon be finished. I guess one or two more chapters after this one and then the story is finished.

First of all:

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I just noticed that the reviews have passed the 100 mark with the last two chapters.

**Tiarwen**: Well then, at least the whole theatre with my pc was worth if you liked the chapters so much.

**Redcandle17**: I can't believe it, the story is still up:D (probably had too much bad luck before so someone up there thought it about time to give me a break.)

**Evilevergreen**: well, Lance will come back in this chapter and Oliver will be in the rest of the story (although that is not much).

**Lil Crow Bow**: I hope it wasn't too much sex?

**TriGemini**: oh believe me the fire between them will last for a very, very, very long time…

**Sunshine-Girl03**: ah, luckily for me seems to find the story still M enough. And for the rest there is still :D

**Paixamouretchocolat**: uh…. I take this as a compliment then… ;D

**Majestrix**: I'm glad you like the story!

**Miss Talented**: sorry it took me so long to update!

**Xtreme Nuisance**: I hope you slept well and are awake now, so you can read the next chapter.

Sorry, I'm not writing much right now, but it's just too hot! Today was the hottest day here since 1922!

**

* * *

Chapter 14**

**Caught!**

Angelina was lying on the bed, her head resting on Marcus' stomach. She opened her mouth when Marcus held a grape in front of her lips and took it out of his fingers. Radames was lying on the floor near the door, licking his paw and running it over his ear. _'If only Lance would finally be caught'_ Angelina thought and sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Marcus ran his fingers over her bare shoulder, reminding her of the fact that she was still naked – and this already since the evening of the day before yesterday. They had spent the day before mostly in his bed, only having left it for the bath. She had to smile at this memory. She could sure get used to such a bath…

"Just wishing Lance would finally be caught." She answered him and turned her head a bit so she could look up at him. Marcus ran his fingertips over her jaw and over her lips. He too wished they would finally find that bastard if only so he could make sure this guy would never come close to Angelina ever again.

"What will you do once he is caught?" he asked her and Angelina looked asking at him.

"What do you mean? I will win the next few Quidditch games and thus this year's championship."

"Will you go back into your flat?"

Angelina swallowed when she remembered the way her flat had looked like the last time she had been in it, and she didn't even want to think about what could have happened had she been in it.

Marcus watched her silently and moved so he could lie next to her instead of underneath her head. He ran his knuckles over her cheek, causing her to look up at him again.

"Stay with me." He whispered and leaned in to gently kiss her lips. His hand moved into her hair and he kept her close to his mouth, partly because he enjoyed the kiss so much and partly because he feared she would say no to his offer.

When he finally released her lips she looked asking at him.

"You really want me to stay here with you?"

Marcus nodded silently.

"You know that would mean that Radames will also have to stay?"

When he heard his name the cat meowed and walked towards the bed, looking up at his mistress.

"As long as he stays out of my bed." Marcus replied and eyed the mini-tiger carefully, already fearing he would jump onto the bed.

"Because I only allow one purring _cat_ in it." Marcus teased her and kissed the tip of Angelina's nose. She pulled his head farther down, so she could reach his lips and let herself sink into another intense kiss while Marcus' hand travelled down her body, trying to get her to purr again.

* * *

"Isn't this doctor coming today to look at my ankle?" A very tired and very satisfied Angelina asked about an hour later while she stroke through Marcus' hair.

"Mhm. Why?" he asked her against her neck before he started to place small kisses along her shoulder.

"Because in this case I should probably better put some clothes back on." Marcus groaned and turned to lie on his side. He pulled Angelina towards him and let her snuggle herself against his body.

"It is way too early for this doctor to come over. Just let us stay like this a bit longer and then I promise I'll get you the t-shirt and some shorts to wear." He told her tiredly. Angelina agreed and enjoyed the feeling of Marcus' strong arms around her waist.

* * *

Doctor Fleming carefully lifted Angelina's ankle and looked at it, touching it lightly with his fingertips. He frowned and nodded, then frowned once more. Angelina had difficulties not asking him what he was frowning about. Finally he put her ankle back onto the bed and took a small bottle filled with a thick blue liquid out of his bag. He put some of the liquid on her ankle and rubbed it into the skin. He then took a bandage out of his bag and bandaged her ankle.

"You should be able to put some weight onto your foot again tomorrow. But I would like you to wear this bandage for another three days before you remove it." He told her and said his goodbyes to Angelina and Marcus.

* * *

About half an hour after Doctor Fleming had left the two alone a brown owl flew through the open window and landed on the bed, lifting his leg to grant Marcus better access to the letter which was bound on the animal's leg.

Marcus took the letter from the owl and the animal flew away immediately again.

"What is it?" Angelina asked him when Marcus opened the letter and read what was written in it.

"They caught him." He only said and sat down on the bed to pull his socks and shoes on. Angelina frowned at this.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing now?" she asked him and tried to grab his arm when he arose from the bed and walked towards the door.

"I'm going to the ministry of course." He told her when he opened the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Angelina asked him and tried to stay calm. Marcus frowned and thought for a moment but couldn't come up with anything he could have forgotten.

"MARCUS! You don't really think about going without me, are you?"

Marcus raised his eyebrows at her.

"You will not come with me!"

"Of course I will!"

"You will not!"

"I will!"

"Will not!"

"Marcus Flint! I'm a grown-up woman and you're not going to tell me what I'm going to do and what not! I'm coming with you and that's it!"

"Okay," Marcus said, suddenly very calm again. "Then come out of the bed and let's go."

Angelina glared at him. But she would not back down now. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed and put her leg carefully over the edge. She saw Marcus shaking his head at her attempt and this only caused her to hurry with bringing her left leg over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She put her weight on her left food and tried to walk towards Marcus only to fall forwards the next second.

She was already waiting for the fall onto the floor she was sure would come but instead she was caught by a pair of strong, well-known arms.

"Why have you to be so stubborn woman?" Marcus asked her softly and held her close to him.

"I don't want him to win. If I'm too afraid of even seeing him on his way to Azkaban I fear I will always be afraid of him and probably of other people too." Angelina admitted in a whisper against Marcus chest. Marcus sighed and rubbed her back, trying to think of a solution.

"You can't go to the ministry like this." He said and meant his t-shirt and old shorts she was wearing right now.

"Marcus, please." Angelina looked up at him with pleading eyes and Marcus knew that he had lost.

"Wait a moment." He sat her down on the bed and walked out of the room. Angelina feared already that he would leave without her, but then she heard him return to the room. When he opened the door he was carrying something in his arms.

"This belonged to my mother. It might not be the latest fashion but it will still look more decent than what you're wearing now." He told her and showed her a beige long sleeved dress, like most upper-class witches were wearing. He helped her change into the dress and lifted her into his arms to apparate to the Ministry.

* * *

They arrived in front of Giles' office and Marcus held Angelina close to him, so she could stand on her left foot. Just then the door opened and Giles walked out of his office and greeted the two.

"Where is he?" Marcus asked his boss. Giles turned around and like on an unspoken command two aurors came along the hall with Lance in their middle. Marcus tightened his grip on Angelina's waist when the blond man was lead towards them.

Lance's eyes looked unfocused around him when he walked in between the two aurors. When his eyes fell on Angelina and Marcus he started to shiver. There she was! He had been thinking about her the past few days while he had been hiding. He had thought about all the things he wanted to do to her only to remember that she was with this son of a troll!

He struggled to get out of the tight grip the two aurors had on him and tried to get to Angelina. Marcus pulled her closer to him and glared at Lance.

The blond man sneered at Marcus and let out an odd sound that should have been a laugh.

"Is she good in bed? Is she screaming when she comes? I bet she is! Likes it rough, right?" he asked Marcus and laughed some more.

Marcus turned his face to look at Angelina and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and took a step back with her so she could sit down on a chair which stood next to the door of Giles' office. Angelina frowned at him and watched him walk towards Lance.

"Marcus." Giles' voice sounded warningly but Marcus grinned at the man in front of him.

"Giles, I'm retiring." He told the older man behind him just before his fist connected with Lance' stomach, causing him to bend forwards and groan in pain. Marcus bent his head down, so he could look Lance in the eyes.

"You should be grateful that you are on your way to Azkaban. For if I weren't going there I would _take care_ of you right now. And believe me, if you were still able to think afterwards you would regret the day you laid your eyes on her!" he whispered.

As Lance was led away Marcus returned to Angelina and kneed down in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees and looked down at them.

"Come on, scold me already." He told her and looked up into her eyes. Angelina shook her head at him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"I love you." She whispered as she pulled him in for a loving kiss.


	17. Winning

If I had a little bit of luck (and more money) then I would right now be at the Nürburgring at the "Rock am Ring" but since I have neither of the two things mentioned above I'm sitting here and have finished "I'm watching you" isn't it an unfair world…

**Tiarwen**: Oh I have no problem with you telling me that you love the story every day:D

**TriGemini**: I fear I have to disappoint you, because Lance is safely tucked away in Azkaban and there's no sign of him ever getting out of there.

**Lil Crow Bow**: Glad you liked the chapter!

**Redcandle17**: Not that much reaction, just Oliver, but I hope you still like it!

**Evilevergreen**: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it was indeed the last we've seen of Lance.

So, I'll go now, it's my grandma's birthday today (my brother was already calling for me to come)…

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

**Winning**

Marcus leaned back in his seat. It was the last game of the season and if the 240 points Puddlemere already had against the 30 points of the Montrose Magpies was any indication Angelina's team was sure to win the championship this year.

While he watched her he thought of the past two and a half months. She had stayed with him in his house after Lance had been brought to Azkaban. They had gone to see Wood a few days later and Marcus had made sure to keep Angelina very close to him to make Wood understand exactly what they had been doing this past week.

The captain of Puddlemere United had obviously been more than furious and had had some private talk with Angelina about her and Marcus. After almost an hour they had returned to Marcus. He still didn't know what they had been talking about but Wood had avoided speaking to him since this.

Marcus had the supposition that Angelina had asked Wood not to get in a fight with him, for no matter how hard he was trying to provoke the former Gryffindor, the man just didn't reply at all. But Marcus could see the suppressed fury in his brown eyes and made sure to hold Angelina even closer to him when they were around him. To kiss her more often and longer just to spite Wood. And he enjoyed every minute of it.

A smile crossed his face when he thought about the scene just before the game. He had kissed Angelina passionately, wishing her luck for the game and from the corner of his eye he could see Wood being hold back by another member of the team.

"_YES! That's 250:30 for Puddlemere United!" Lee Jordan's voice could be heard throughout the stadium. "But it seems as though the seekers are a bit bored by all of this. Yes, I think the snitch should finally come into view. For no matter who… What the…" _

A murmur ran through the crowd and several people gasped when Marcus saw one player of Puddlemere United falling off his broom and towards the ground. But it wasn't just any player, it was Angelina!

Marcus was paralyzed. His mind tried to come up with the right spell to stop her fall but his head seemed to be empty. The only word echoing through it was her name. Over and over again as she came closer to the ground.

He might have seen the blue shadow flying towards her but he didn't really take it in until he heard the sighing of the crowd. Then he finally got his body to move again and ran out of the stand and towards the pitch.

Oliver was sitting in the sand, holding Angelina in his arms. He spoke to her and tried to get any reaction out of her as Marcus fell on his knees in front of him.

"What…?" he couldn't even form a real sentence as he grabbed Angelina's hand in his and waited for her to wake up. Soon they were surrounded by the rest of the players as well as the referee.

"She just fell unconscious and fell off her broom." Marcus heard someone say behind him.

"We have to bring her to St. Mungo's." Oliver said when he arose with her in his arms and walked off of the pitch towards the building to get his wand and apparate to St. Mungo's. Marcus was running after him and when they reached the building he told Oliver to give Angelina to him, that he would bring her to St. Mungo's.

"It's faster that way and I'm not going to have her suffer because she didn't see a doctor soon enough!" he told Wood and tried to take Angelina out of his arms.

But Oliver turned away from him and walked towards the locker room.

"WOOD!"

"Shut up Flint! I'll bring her to St. Mungo's and that's it. And if you don't want her to be brought to a doctor too late than leave me alone!" Oliver yelled at him over his shoulder and walked into the locker room.

Marcus was left standing in the hall with nothing else to do but to apparate to St. Mungo's alone. When he arrived there he saw Oliver laying Angelina down on a bed that was then brought away by a mediwitch. Oliver turned around and walked past Marcus to sit down in the waiting area.

* * *

Angelina looked up when the door opened and Oliver walked in.

"Hey." He greeted her softly and walked towards the bed.

"How are you?"

Angelina shrugged slightly and tried to smile.

"Good if I think that I fell off my broom." She said silently. Oliver shook his head and sighed.

"Did the mediwitch tell you what happened caused the fall?" he asked her and Angelina nodded. Oliver waited for her to tell him what had happened but instead she reached for his hand and she asked him a question he hadn't expected at all.

"Olli, what do you really think of Marcus?"

Oliver raised her eyebrows at this. But one look into Angelina's eyes told him she really wanted an answer to this. He took a deep breath and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"You don't expect me to say that I like him, do you?"

"No, I just want to know what you think of him."

"Angel, it doesn't really matter what I think of him. I'm not the one having a relationship with him. The only one you should ask is yourself."

Angelina sighed and didn't say anything. She had hoped to get a real answer from him.

"Does he make you happy?" Oliver asked her and Angelina smiled immediately.

"Of course."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, of course, but what…"

"Does he love you?"

"That's what he tells me at least once every day, but I really don't understand why you ask all this."

"I don't see where your problem is Angel. If the two of you love each other than this is all that should matter. I can't speak for Alicia or Katie and even less for Lee or the twins or the rest of our team, but I guess I can somehow manage to see him around you all the time."

Angelina smiled at him, knowing how much it took her friend to say this about a man that had been his enemy for most of his life. She knew he was right about what he had said, but there was still this one _little_ problem…

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. Oliver's eyes widened at this sudden statement.

"You don't look too happy about it." He said when he looked at her face.

"I…I don't know what Marcus will say about it. This is just too soon, I mean…" She stopped and shook her head, not really sure what she wanted to say.

"Is he here?" she asked and looked at the door. Oliver nodded slowly.

"I was the first one to say I would come in when the mediwitch said only one of us should come in here unless you said you were okay with having more people around you."

"Can you call him please?"

Oliver nodded again and arose from the chair and walked to the door. Marcus glared at him when he came into the room. He walked directly towards Angelina's bed and took her hand in his. He kneed down next to the bed and stroked a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek.

"You really scared me out there." He whispered. Oliver was just about to close the door again when he saw a couple walking towards him. He held the door open for Mr. and Mrs. Johnson and let them walk into the room before he closed the door and leaned against it.

"Mum, Dad." Angelina smiled weakly at him. Angelina's parents walked towards her bed and Marcus took a step back.

"Angelina, why didn't you write us what was going on here?" her mother asked worried and stroke over her daughter's hair.

"I didn't want you to worry." Angelina replied softly. "How is Granny?"

"Oh no, you won't change the subject now!" her father said and shook his head.

"To think what could have happened to you. I hope this guy is locked safely away!"

"Don't worry Dad, he is in Azkaban, and he won't escape from there." Angelina tried to reassure her father. She looked at Oliver and Marcus who, for the first time seemed to think the same thing at the same time: the last thing they would do now was to help her assure her parents that there was no danger at all.

"Is it true that he got into your flat?" her mother asked and Angelina thought for a moment if it wasn't better to lie to her parents now. But there was the disadvantage of being an only child: her parents had had so much time taking care of her and concentrating only on their daughter that they knew immediately when she was lying.

"Yes, but I wasn't there, so…"

She stopped when she saw her mother's face. She already feared what was coming now.

"But you could have been there! Angelina, really, I can't understand how you can be so calm about this!" her mother shook her head silently and looked at her husband. Angelina followed her mother's gaze and saw her father nodding slowly.

"Angelina, your mother and I have been thinking about it and we think it would be better if you came back to stay with us for a while."

"What? But I …"

"Angelina, please, I would feel better if I knew where you are."

"I think we should get your belongings as soon as you are allowed out of the hospital again." Her father agreed with his wife. Angelina didn't know what to reply. She lay there in bed, with her mouth open but no word would come out.

"I'll get you stuff, then you can leave with your parents immediately when you're released." Marcus said and walked out of the room, not once looking back and thus, not seeing the hurt in Angelina's eyes as she watched him leave like this. Oliver however did see the pain. He excused himself and went after Marcus, closing the door to Angelina's room as soon as he was outside. Marcus hadn't come far and Oliver had soon caught up and shoved him against a wall. Several employees at St. Mungo's looked at the two and frowned but when Oliver didn't hit Marcus like they had expected him to, they turned back around.

"Let me go Wood."

Oliver shook his head.

"You are an arsehole! A bastard! And Angelina is way too good for you!" He told Marcus and kept him against the wall.

"Anything else?"

"What were you thinking in there? Telling her she could go back to her parents? You had your fun with her and now you send her on her way! That is even lower than I had expected from you!"

"Wood, in case you didn't get it: she is going back to her parents anyway! And I'm not the man to just watch how she packs her things and leave my house, so I make it easier for me and pack her stuff myself! At least then I don't have to listen to something like 'we'll stay friends' or some crap like that!"

Oliver shook his head when he heard this. Flint couldn't really think Angelina wanted to leave him and move back to her parents. This guy must be completely blind! He felt the anger flowing through him and did the first think that came to his mind.

Marcus groaned as Oliver's fist connected with his jaw and he glared furiously at the other man.

"What the hell is your problem? Shouldn't you be glad that I give up when I know I don't stand a chance? At least you can try it with her again now!"

"You are an even bigger idiot than I ever thought!" Oliver screamed at him.

"Then tell me you don't want her! That you don't love her!"

"I don't want her! I love her but not in the way you think! She is my best friend no matter if you like this fact or not, but I'm not in love with her!"

They were both glaring at each other for several moments before Oliver finally released Marcus. The former Slytherin eyes him suspiciously as Oliver ran a hand through his hair. Marcus walked past Oliver and made to apparate home to get Angelina's belongings.

"She loves you."

He stopped at these words and looked over his shoulder to see Oliver leaning against the same wall he had just held him against.

"She even asked for my approval and that means something."

Marcus raised his eyebrows and turned fully around.

"She is pregnant. And she feared that you wouldn't want the child. Congratulations Flint, with walking away now you do exactly what she was afraid of." With this Oliver turned around and slowly walked back towards Angelina's room.

"She doesn't want to go to her parents?"

Oliver rolled with his eyes. Could this man really be so dense!

"What is it with you Flint, had a bad childhood? Yes, she loves you and wants to stay with you and is pregnant with you. What else do you need to know?" A silence followed Oliver's words while Marcus walked to stand next to him.

"Did you give your approval?"

Oliver turned to meet Marcus' eyes.

"If I ever see her looking like she did when you just left the room I will make you regret the day you were born!" he told him and Marcus knew that he meant what he said.

* * *

Angelina looked up expectantly when Oliver walked back into the room. But his face wasn't telling her anything. She had tried to convince her parents that she didn't need to be baby-sit anymore, that Lance was no longer a danger and that she was able to take care of herself, but her parents still weren't convinced.

When Marcus came back in the room – without anything of her stuff – she felt her heart starting to pound faster. She wasn't sure what would happen now. Marcus cleared his throat and walked towards the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before: My name is Marcus Flint." He shook hands with Angelina's parents who were obviously wondering what he wanted to tell them.

"Angelina has been staying with me since she was attacked by her stalker and she will continue to stay with me."

Michael Johnson raised his eyebrows when he heard this and he saw that his wife already wanted to reply something when his eyes fell on his daughter. Angelina bit her lower lip as she looked up at the young man, what she felt for him was clearly showing in her face, her eyes were shining with love as she looked at him and slowly reached her hand out for him to take.

Michael Johnson placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and shook his head.

"No Leila, I think Angelina was right. She doesn't need us to baby-sit her anymore. I'm sure Mr. Flint here will take good care of her."

"Of course I will." Marcus replied the indirect question and Angelina's father nodded.

* * *

"Marcus let me down!"

"No way! You should take care of yourself now!"

"I'm pregnant, not sick! I can walk on my own very well, you know!"

But Marcus didn't even think of letting her down. He opened the door to his house with his wand and stepped inside. Angelina gasped when she saw the hall. Everywhere were flowers! All kinds and colours.

"What?" Angelina asked as Marcus let her slowly down and put his arms around her from behind.

"I don't think you remember, but the first night here you said that nobody ever gave you flowers."

Angelina shook her head, barely believing what she heard.

"I promise you Angel, there won't be a day without flowers for you from now on!"

* * *

Epilogue is written, but still needs to be translated, i'll try to do so this week but I have two classtests and an presentation, so i won't have much time.


	18. Epilogue

You are really lucky! My parents along with my brother, his girlfriend and her parents made a looooooong walk this afternoon and this allowed me to translate the Epilogue and here it is!

**Tiarwen**: Marriage? Yes! Baby? Oh YES, Yes, yes, yes:D

**YAH!**: That's what I love about writing fanfics: You can turn someone who is a total bastard in the books in someone to fall in love with! I'm glad you liked the story!

**

* * *

Epilogue**

Angelina was woken up by someone calling her name and poking her side. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into a pair of deep green eyes which were smiling at her.

"Mummy look! Duncan has written!" Angelina felt Marcus starting to wake up next to her and she slowly sat up and took the letter from Delano's hand. Marcus opened his eyes lazily and looked asking at her.

"What does he write?" piped a voice from beside his side of the bed and Marcus lifted his four-year-old daughter into the bed. Delano sat down next to his mother on the bed and looked at the letter, trying to read as much from the words as he could. But most of the words were still too difficult for the seven-year-old boy.

"'_Dear Mum, Dad, Delano and Ayana'_" Angelina started to read the letter their eldest son had written.

"_The first days at Hogwarts were pretty good so far. But I have to admit, I think the teachers here are a bit strange_." Marcus snored at this and mumbled something about always knowing this. Angelina just glared at him and continued to read the letter.

"_When this McGonagall-woman read my name she looked at me as though she expected me to start some trouble right away. And when the Hat sorted me in Gryffindor…"_

"WHAT? You're joking, right!" Marcus grabbed the letter and read it for himself.

"This can't be true!" he groaned and fell back onto the pillow. "My son is a Gryffindor!"

"Mummy, why is Daddy so sad about it?" Ayana asked with the innocence of a four-year-old. "Uncle Olli always says that Gryffindor is the best house of all." Delano nodded vigorously at this and looked from his mother to his father.

Marcus groaned again and glared at Angelina.

"You let Wood tell our children that Gryffindor is the best house of Hogwarts?"

"Of course." Angelina told him smiling. "Our children deserve to know the truth. And if their father is not going to tell them, at least Duncan's godfather is doing so."

"Remind me to kick Montague's arse for not telling Duncan more about Slytherin!" She kissed Marcus gently and took the letter out of his hands.

"_And when the Hat sorted me in I swear I saw her pale several shades. I'm sharing the room with three other boys, of course Tim is one of them."_

"What have I done to deserve this?" Marcus asked the ceiling. "Not only is my firstborn son now a Gryffindor, no he also has to be best friends with a Weasley!" Angelina couldn't help but laugh at her husband. She could still remember the look on his face when Duncan had presented him his 'new best friend' at the age of eight. When it turned out that this friend was the son of Charlie Weasley, Marcus had looked as though he wanted to throw up.

"_I promise I will write again in a few days, but I have to go now. There is way too much homework one has to do here! Bye Duncan M. Flint, P.S.: I love you mum!"_

"Mummy, do you think I'm going to be sorted into Gryffindor, too?" Delano asked and looked at his mother with the deep green eyes of his father. Angelina ran her hand lovingly through his short, black hair. She was sure that her two sons would cause several heartaches when they were older. Their skin wasn't as dark as her own, neither as light as their father's. Both, Duncan and Delano had inherited their father's green eyes, while Ayana had the same dark brown eyes as she had herself.

"Don't you even want to be in Slytherin?" Marcus asked his son when he sat up again and took the letter from Angelina to read it again.

"No. Slytherins are mean!" Delano said and Marcus sighed.

"De, your own father was a Slytherin, do you think I'm mean?" Delano bit his lip and looked at his father.

"Auntie Katie says you were when you were at school!" Ayana told him while she crawled up onto his lap. Angelina coughed in an attempt to hide a laugh at Marcus' expression.

"Tell me again why each of our children has a former member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a godparent?" he asked her.

"To keep the balance of the other half of the godparents all being former members of the Slytherin Quidditch team." Angelina replied smiling.

Delano held his stomach and looked down at his body.

"I'm hungry!" he stated and looked up at his parents pouting.

"Me too!" Ayana said and looked pleadingly at Angelina and Marcus.

"How about the two of you already go down into the dining room and in five minutes Mummy and I are coming to." The children nodded and jumped out of the bed.

"I'm faster!" Delano said and already started to run out of the room, his little sister running after him. Angelina looked after her children and smiled. For nothing in the world would she ever give them away.

When their first son had been born they took two days finding a name until finally Marcus came up with the Celtic name Duncan which meant _dark warrior_. He had also come up with Delano's name, which was again Celtic for _dark man_. She had to smile when she remember how Delano had been fathered. Marcus had actually gotten her as his '_dinner'_ one day and nine months later Duncan had gotten a little brother.

Ayana had been the result of Marcus '_showing her the garden'_. He had actually asked her mother for a name that time. He had wanted to have an Ethiopian name. And Ayana meaning _beautiful flower_ had been the perfect option.

"I've thought about a name." Marcus told her silently and when she leaned back against his chest.

"So?" she asked and he kissed her cheek, his hands moving to her stomach, trying to feel a movement of the child growing inside of her.

"Donovan. It means _dark warrior_." Angelina frowned at this and turned her head to look at him.

"Don't you think our **_daughter_** will get a lot of problems with such a name?"

"Daughter?"

"Yes. Daughter. And I've thought about a name too. Don't you think Samia sounds good? It means _flower in the dessert_."

"Beautiful, but what makes you think that it will be a girl?"

"Female intuition." She kissed his jaw and slowly arose from the bed.

"Come on, Delano and Ayana are waiting for us." She told him and pulled her dressing gown over her pyjama.

"And I tell you it will be a boy!" Marcus told her when he arose from the bed and walked around it to pull her into his arms.

"Dream on Flint!" she grinned at him when his lips came down on hers.

"You will see how right I am Flint!" he replied and pulled her in a passionate kiss.

_**The End**_


End file.
